Fated to Love You
by WhyArtThouSoSolemn
Summary: Ever since Selina adopted Holly she decided to hang up her catsuit. Her sister unfortunately gets into a little sticky situation which forces Selina to come to the rescue. Little does Selina know that an innocent jewelry store heist brings her that much closer to a very dangerous clown. (PWP)
1. Chapter 1

**The Results**

Selina Kyle sat anxiously on the toilet lid, she was not a patient woman. She had to make herself leave the bathroom making sure she could still hear the tick of the timer. This was the longest five minutes of her life. Isis was following her, meowing his discontent at being ignored. Holly was still in school, thankfully. How could she have been so stupid. Memories from ninth grade health class kept popping up in her head, they made the class watch videos on wrapping it up to prevent unwanted pregnancies and STD's. Selina couldn't handle a kid right now, could she? She didn't think so. She had practically raised Holly, since the girl was 12. Joker, of all the people she had to lay down with she chose the Joker. She had kept a low profile ever since the Batman had come into the picture and even still when he had suddenly disappeared. However her sister Maggie had gotten in trouble with Falcone Jr and needed 5 million within two weeks. So Selina, so eager to take on the big sister role had donned the costume and hit the Jewelry store across from the Gotham credit union. Big mistake, Joker spotted her the minute she entered the building as he and his goons were robbing the bank. Selina had never met the Joker, she had seen him enough on TV and thought he was safely tucked away in Arkham but alas he had just broken out the night before, the news outlets were mum on the topic as the police didn't want to have Gotham in a panic. Even if she had known of his release though, she cant say it would've made much of a difference. Selina tried to busy herself in the kitchen, looking for something to snack on but nothing seemed to appease her. It had been like that lately though. She felt she had a craving for something but just didn't know what it was, and things that she use to enjoy like cheddar popcorn and cheese curls just left her unfulfilled. The ding of the timer sent Isis to investigate. Selina made her way back into the bathroom, imagining Chopin's funeral march playing in the background. She looked at herself in the mirror, trying to psych herself up for whatever the stick presented to her. She picked up the stick, her stomach dropped at the results. There was no mistaking the two solid lines, she was definitely pregnant. Selina started laughing, a full belly laugh, she couldn't stop herself. Tears rolled down her face and she clutched at her side in a futile attempt to try and catch her breath. She had a plan right? There were options for women in situations like this? No matter how Selina thought of it, she just couldn't terminate the pregnancy something about it didn't seem right. She wondered if she should tell the Joker, but she hardly knew him and yeah he was a good lay but aside from that he was a fucking murderer with bipolar mood swings. Thankfully she hadn't seen the rage directed at her, but she wasn't naive enough to think he never would. Just this morning he had sent a tape to the Gotham News Stations that showed him torturing a dirty cop. Gotham hadn't known he was dirty but every one in the underground knew of Officer Martin, and of course when Joker showed video footage of Martin sniffing coke and blackmailing, and beating prostitutes there was no mistaking it. Commissioner Gordon apologized to the community during a press conference and explained that although Officer Martin was less than stellar morally he still deserved to face justice like everyone else in Gotham. The next video sent in showed a pig hanging on a meat hook in a cold freezer upside down, The Joker was dressed like something from a nightmare, Long black shiny Leather gloves, and matching long apron used for butchers. He had a special carving knife that he gleefully showed to the camera cackling in amusement. Then the angle changed and the camera showed Officer Martin completely naked strung upside down with what looked like an apple in his mouth, seemingly kept in place by a black strip of fabric tied around his head. What was shown next could only be watched on special networks or online, too gruesome to be shown on basic television. Joker carved Martin like a pig, blood squirting everywhere whenever he would hit an artery. Steam rose from the wounds showing just how cold it was in that freezer, and Martins cries of agony were deafening. Joker could be heard grunting during some of the strikes on the man, and he laughed maniacally when the man's body finally let go, shitting and pissing all over himself. The Jokers face filled the screen again blocking the horrific view, a bloody surgical mask covered his nose and mouth which he gladly pulled down showing his yellowed teeth and infamous Glasgow smile, he licked his lips before saying, "Smells like bacon"! The camera had cut to black, and the news anchor was utterly speechless. What followed was a Charmin toilet paper commercial which Selina couldn't help scoffing at as she ran to the bathroom to empty that mornings breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chance Meeting or Fate?**

"My, my look at what we have here. A little pussy cat". Selina crouched down ready to spring into action if need be but the Joker just stood there casually leaning across the diamond case that she desperately needed to get to. He was tall and imposing, the air around him seemed to be charged with unruly energy. She took him in, the purple coat, the bright green hair, stark white face, coal rimmed eyes, and striking of all, his signature painted red smile. From the distance she could just make out the raised jagged uneven bits of flesh under the bright red paint. All the colors, he was sort of beautiful. Selina knew art, and she could appreciate beauty when she saw it, and Joker was definitely a sight to behold. He was like the love child of Picasso, and Vangough. "What?, is it the scars"? Selina shook her head, not daring to even blink, he just smirked "You know doll, its been a long time since Ive let my little guy get wet. How about you do me a solid, I promise you will not regret it". Selina had never been propositioned so crudely but she would be lying if she didn't admit to liking his assertiveness. "Sorry Joker, i'm not that kind of girl, you should at least buy me dinner first". She smiled, slowly approaching him. He laughed his head going back and suddenly slamming his fist down into the glass container and yanking the case of rare Leo diamonds out. "How rude of me, you have to pay to play huh"? Selina paused, unsure if she should come any closer at his sudden violent outburst. His hand appeared to be bleeding, being cut from the sharp glass "Here kitty kitty kitty Pss Pss Pss Pss". Joker motioned with his hand holding the diamond case out to her. Selina approached him cautiously, waiting for what she didn't know. He handed her the display case and Selina gratefully took it depositing the goods into her satchel. He shooed her away with his hand "Get going kitty, before the pound comes and locks you away". Why didn't she just leave? She had no idea, she would blame it on her damned curiosity or maybe the fact that this dangerous man just let her walk away unscathed when he had burned half of Gotham just to send a message. She practically skipped back to him, putting away her whip. He just watched her with those coal shark eyes of his. He was so tall, even with her boots on that she still had to look up at him. She shivered at his close dominant presence, he smelled of gasoline and something else that she couldn't identify but without hesitation she grabbed him by the lapels of his purple overcoat and licked his mouth and scars. Joker shivered at the contact grabbing her neck and holding her there until her mouth opened for a proper kiss. The sound of distant sirens brought them back to a hazy reality. The joker tilted her head back and bit her on the chin playfully, his other hand found the zipper to her catsuit, Selina just looked on mesmerized, she felt like mush and couldn't think at all. He spun her around so her backside was flush with his front. She could feel his hardness poking her back, he brought her zipper dangerously low, placing a card under her left breast and zipping it all the way back up to her neck. He shoved her away swatting her bottom playfully "Naughty kitty, I like that"! "Run along my little pussy, Daddy has to clean up some spilt milk". Selina turned giving one last glance over her shoulder to the Joker who just smirked shooing her away with his hand. Selina ran into the night, careful to stay in the shadows to avoid being spotted by GCPD.

Her suit was uncomfortable, she was soaking wet, and with the patten leather and PVC the moisture had no where to go, so it just sat on top of her skin reminding her of how dangerously close she was to giving herself to the Joker and how unfulfilled she was. God she needed to get laid, how long had it been? Four, five years? Wow, she really needed to get a life. When she got to her condo, Holly was pacing in the living room her face was red and puffy. The girl had separation anxiety and Selina hated being the cause. "Oh Selina, Thank God"! the girl cried running barefoot and hugging Selina tight, Selina shushed the girl placing a kiss on her head and holding on to her, careful to not cut her with the nails on her gloves. " Aunt Maggie stopped by and told me what was going on, and then I saw the news of Joker blowing up the bank across from the mark and thought something bad happened". Selina continued to hold the girl "Ssh it's ok, nothing happened. I even got something for you. Selina pulled off her gloves and dug into her satchel. She found the little black diamond cat pendent and held it out to the girl. She was pleased to see Holly's eyes light up at the gift. "Its perfect"! "Please Selina, you have to take me with you next time so I can watch your back. I think if I'm there you will be ok". Selina ruffled her hair. "Silly, Hopefully there is no next time, and I told you before that I cant allow that. It's not safe". "But Selina I promise I wont get into any trouble, please. What if something happens to you"? Selina removed her mask shaking her head. "No Holly, hopefully there wont be a next time. And Maggie had no business getting you all worked up". God Selina hated her sister sometimes, she was so immature and never thought about the consequences of her actions or other peoples feelings. "You promise right Selina". "Come on squirt, I give you my word that I will not let anything happen to you, and I will always come home to you". It was weird for Selina looking at the now 16 year old girl before her, she was practically a woman. Selina herself was still young only 28 but the girl looked up to her like a mother. Holly followed Selina to her bedroom allowing Selina to tuck her into bed. Holly sat the necklace in her bedside drawer knowing Isis would have swatted the item had she hung it over her lampshade. "Selina whats that on your face"? Holly reached out smearing the white greasepaint on her fingers. "Huh, must've been from the big bad Joker". Holly sat straight up in bed squealing "OH MY GOD Selina what happened"! Selina smirked, "Ladies never kiss and tell". Selina pretended she was going to leave and Holly grabbed her hand pulling her into the bed with her. Selina tucked the girl back in, laying on top of the covers she smoothed the girls hair as she gave a PG version of the story. Holly loved the story, thinking the Joker had saved her from GCPD, and who knows maybe he sort of did. Selina left but couldn't resist doing a little booty shake in the doorway "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard". Holly through a pillow at her calling her corny and Selina just giggled as she made her way into her bedroom to shower. She would deal with everything else tomorrow, right now she just wanted to shower and sleep. She took off her costume catching the card he had stuck under her breast. She looked at it, it was a Joker card with a number written on it. She thought about calling it but thought it best to not play with fire so she tucked the card behind her license inside her pocket book. She wasn't use to so much adventure in one night.

The Joker was in ecstasy, he practically came in his pants the moment that little minx had licked his scars. He barely could feel the sting in his right hand where a little glass had cut into his wrist when he had shattered the jewelry case. He stuck his head out the van window letting the Gotham night air cool his heated face. It felt good to be free, he heard the batman hadn't been seen in years, he hoped his nemesis wasn't too depressed, batman had seemed the type to brood and wallow in self pity. No matter, chaos was free again and he had a little kitty he needed to tame. Spotting a 7-11 Joker ducked back into the van and ordered the driver to pull over. It was past 3 AM and the place was deserted. He took a twenty from his wallet and waltz into the place. The kid working the counter didn't even look up from the penthouse magazine he was reading. Joker grabbed a big gulp cup putting the lid on so he can fill his coke slurppy all the way to the top banging it on the counter a few times so the ice can settle and he can fill it up some more. He grabbed some nachos and a hot dog and preceded to fill them with chili, cheese, and onions. He grabbed a packet of mustard and went to the register to pay. The kid looked up at him then, and like a deer in headlights stood there stunned. "Come on kid, I don't got all day". "uh sorry sir, Mr. Joker sir". The kid rang up the items and joker slid the twenty to him, telling him to keep the change, he was feeling generous tonight. Before the Joker left the kid called out to him. "Um Mr. Joker, do you think I could get a picture with you, you know so I can put it on Facebook. My girlfriend freakin loves you". Joker looked the kid over, he had chipped painted black nails, large gauges in his ear, and a lip piercing. Joker noticed the t-shirt last, a circle with the letter "A", the universal symbol for anarchy and decided he liked the kid and would let him live. Joker walked over to the shaking kid, "Sure, why not if it'll help someone get some pussy tonight". The kid smiled showing a chipped front tooth. He came out from behind the counter and posed with the Joker, snapping the picture quickly with his phone. The Picture showed Joker with what looked to be a smirk but you really couldn't tell because of the scars and the boy pointing the man himself. Without another word the Joker left the store and the boy pocketed the change posting the picture on Facebook, causing a shit storm on social media. Needless to say that boy was knee deep in pussy that week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nostalgia Meets Present**

When Selina woke up the sun was just starting to rise, Holly was in the shower getting ready for school. Selina quickly made her way to the kitchen firing up the skillet and using quick mix to make her and Holly some pancakes. Right on time the strawberry blonde took her seat at the kitchen bar across from Selina. Isis was content to lap up a treat of milk on the kitchen floor. Selina smiled as the girl sprinkled powdered sugar on both of their pancakes, then dribbled maple syrup on top. She was reminded of the scared little 12 year old girl with knotty hair and dirty fingers that had never had pancakes. Selina mentally shook the image from her minds eye and dug in with gusto. Her stomach rejoiced, she was hungrier than she thought and the powdered sugar was devilishly sweet. Holly's cell phone beeped with a text. "oh crap, Sammy just text me, the bus is almost here I got to run". Sammy Selina thought, she hoped it was short for Samantha, she vaguely remembered a blue headed girl, she would have to pay closer attention. She laughed as Holly gulped down some orange juice and ran out the door, back pack jiggling up and down heavily on her back. Selina noticed Holly's keys on the table and quickly snatched them up running to the door, Holly was already there, snatching them and giving Selina a quick peck on the cheek. Selina smiled shaking her head at the girl as she watched her sprint down the corridor. She was amazed the glasses managed to stay on the girls face.

Selina quickly cleaned up and got dressed, she had a little over thirty minutes to meet Maggie.

Maggie was easy to spot at the little bistro in Little Italy, which was close to the financial district. Ironic enough, the mob owned most of it, this bistro included. Maggie sighed in relief as Selina handed over the coach bag with over 8 million dollars in Jewels. Maggie spoke first, "Selina will you come with me to see Falcone"? Selina was stunned, her mouth agape. She wanted to scream at the girl but it was her little sister. "Listen Maggie, this has to stop. I mean it, I'm not going to get you out of any other scrapes you get yourself into. I have Holly to think of". "But it wasn't my fault, Rocko took off with some broad and the money, which left me hanging by default". Selina gritted her teeth, her sister was dumb when it came to men. She always needed to have a man by her side for some reason. "Mags, you're not listening. Frankly I don't give a shit about Rocko, Billy, or Bob, you need to get your shit together, you are not sixteen anymore, and I have my own problems I have to deal with. That was a lot of money to be owing Falcone, and you should know better then to cosign on a loan for one of your boyfriends. Is it really worth your life"? Maggie was fuming, she hated being lectured to. She just nodded, hoping Selina would still go with her to see Falcone, the guy gave her the creeps. Selina took the bag back, and had the girl follow her to her pearl white Mercedes CLK. The roof was up, it wouldn't be good to drive with it down going through the parts of Gotham she needed to at the moment. Maggie got into the passenger seat buckling herself in. "Just like old times, huh Sis". Selina smirked pulling out of her parking spot and headed towards the Narrows. She hated visiting Sergei, the man always called her Kotehok, kitty in Russian but it always made her skin crawl a reminder of her youth. Selina parked right in front of the pawn shop, the familiar large green and gold sign with the words cash for gold greeted her. Sergei always one for dramatics faked a heart attack upon seeing her "Do my eyes, deceive this old man. My little Kotehok!" Selina dutifully placed a kiss on his wrinkled right cheek, her sister did the same to his left. Selina smiled at the man, though it didn't reach her eyes. "We come for business Sergei". The heavy man nodded motioning for them to follow him into the back office. He poured himself a glass of vodka, and offered some to Selina and Maggie. Selina refused, Maggie took him up on the offer. "Your sister, I like her Kotehok"! He laughed pouring the girl another drink. "Sit, please". he motioned to the chairs in front of his desk, they both sat dutifully. "What have you brought Uncle Sergei"? Selina laid out the jewels for him, which his sharp eyes carefully inspected. "Very nice". Selina watched him waiting for his offer. "I know about trouble with Falcone your sister got in, how very loyal of you Kotehok". Selina forced herself to not narrow her eyes at the man, Her sister Maggie looked surprised, she wasn't aware the mob liked to gossip. The girl had a lot to learn. " I give to you, 6 million. Very generous yes"? Selina was surprised market value was easily 10 mil however it was hot and hard to move so she was hopping for at least just enough to pay Falcone, she hopped his generosity wouldn't cost anything. Sergei snapped his fingers and a man appeared from the shadows, his bottom face covered by a mask He spoke quickly in Russian, Selina could barely follow. The man had returned with a duffle bag of cash. Maggie looked over the stranger with appreciation, sitting in her seat a little straighter and pushing out her assets. Selina rolled her eyes at the young girls antics. Sergei didn't miss a thing and he chuckled to himself. "Selina, you remind me of your mother". Selina could here the seriousness in his voice. "Maggie, show Zima your car, He will carry for you, keep safe". Maggie downed her vodka and sauntered out of the room. Ugh, Selina thought to herself here we go please don't want anything, please don't want anything she begged the gods. "Selina, your sister is a foolish girl. You should send her away from Gotham before she drags you down". Selina cast her eyes down and sighed, she knew he was right but the girl was so stubborn she would just stay just to oppose Selina. "I hear you adopted a little girl"? Selina looked up and smiled "Well she's not so little anymore, she just turned 16". Sergei's eyes crinkled, remembering her mother again. Selina pulled out her phone, flipping to a picture of herself and the girl holding it out for the old man. "Ah, she is a sweet girl yes"? "She really is, I cant believe it". Selina's eyes misted a little. "Selina, why don't you take girl and leave Gotham. Better life for you and girl". "I am thinking about it, I'm trying to wait for Holly to graduate. She had a rough start in life Serg, and I would hate to take her away from the friends and family she has made here". Sergei nodded in understanding. "Take my advice Selina, you don't help sister anymore, She big girl, make big girl problem for herself". Selina nodded. Sergei rose taking Selinas arm and walked her out the building to her car. Selina pecked the old man on the cheek and waived goodbye.

Maggie couldn't shut up the entire drive, she was excited about the extra cash and already making plans for it. Just when Selina couldn't take it anymore, they arrived at Falcones restaurant. She always thought it was cliche that he actually owned an Italian restaurant but she guessed the movies had to get the idea from somewhere. Maggie actually looked nervous, The hostess approached them. "Were here to see Falcone". Selina smiled tightly. "Ms. Kyle"? The girl questioned Selina nodded and the girl had her follow her to a table in the back away from the windows. "Its about damn time, I'm starving waiting on you two". Selina cocked her eyebrow at her sister the girl didn't even look at her. They took their seat at the table and Maggie slid the duffle bag with her feet to the other side of the table. Falcone motioned for one of his guys to count it. "I hope you girls are in the mood for chicken parmesan, I took the liberty of ordering". Selina watched as the guy carrying the bag sat at another table in the back with a money machine so they could count the money. This would probably take a while she may as well enjoy lunch. Falcone was bragging about success after the bat disappeared he still had a lot of officials on the pay roll. She hated watching him eat, his jowls flapping with every chew and he refused to stop talking even with food in his mouth. When coffee was finally served his man approached the table whispering in Falcones ear. Falcone smiled, a piece of pepper stuck in between his teeth. He stood up wiping his mouth with his napkin "Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you gals, Maggie feel free to borrow from me anytime". Selina watched as the girls eyes lit up. Selina cut in before he left "Falcone, I want to apologize for my sister and make it clear that in the future she has no ties, financially to me. I don't want her using my name with the intent of borrowing money from you." Maggie scoffed at the insult, Falcone smiled toothily "I'll take that in consideration". Falcone followed his man into the back room, she assumed he had another meeting that couldn't be seen in public. Maggie stomped off towards her car which was still parked at the bistro around the corner and Selina just sat there finishing her coffee glad for the moment of peace. Two gunshots alerted her that something was wrong, she grabbed her purse and made her way to the front of the restaurant but a man in a clown mask blocked her exit, _shit _she thought to herself _Nothing can ever be easy_. She ducked down and made her way to the mens bathroom as it was closer. What she didn't expect to see was the Joker taking a piss at the urinal, his gloves she noticed were sitting on the counter, but his gun was aimed directly at her, amazingly he never stopped his urine flow. "Come in beautiful, you can shake it for me". He cackled as he motioned with the gun for her to come closer. She couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks, the memory from last night coming to the forefront. He wouldn't recognize her though, not in her civilian clothes. Her hands raised she walked towards him, the click clack of her stilettos and his constant stream the only noise in the bathroom although it was getting harder to hear much with the loud thumping of her heart. She couldn't help herself, she peeked at his package. Her eyes widened at the sight, he was huge, even while flaccid. Joker didn't miss a thing though and narrowed his eyes at her. "You like what you see"? Selina looked over his shoulder embarrassed at being caught. Thankfully Joker just snickered and tucked himself back in. Selina watched him as he washed and dried his hands placing his gloves back on. She noticed the fresh scab on his right hand near his wrist and the long slender fingers attached. She imagined he would be good at playing piano if he wasn't so busy murdering people and causing mayhem. The door creaked and a clown popped his head in "Hey boss, we got em all rounded up for ya what do ya want us to do next"? He shot at the door, knowing he didn't kill his goon "Wait for further instructions", He barked. "Its so hard to find good help these days". "Now, where were we beautiful"? He snatched her pocket book off her shoulders finding her wallet he ripped out her license, and out fell the joker card along with it. Selina was trapped, she wanted to run, completely exposed now. The joker narrowed his eyes at the card that fell snatching it mid air before it hit the ground. "Today must be my lucky day beautiful. I must say that even without the suit you are positively delicious". His eyes darkened as he read her ID. He placed the items back into her pocket book and sat it on the counter gently. The anticipation was killing Selina she almost wanted to make a move to run to end this little cat and mouse game he was playing. Selina didn't like the feeling of being a mouse. "Seliiinnna, I like it has a nice ring to it." He pushed his hair out of his eyes "You know I couldn't stop thinking about our little tete a tete last night. I couldn't help but wonder if little kitty went to bed hungry for more". He leaned in close, sniffing her neck like some wild animal. Selina was practically dripping now, she knew her eyes had to be completely blown wide a curse of having green eyes. Joker chuckled looking into her eyes. Just then his watch went off beep beep beep beep. He grunted in frustration setting the timer. "Well my pet, duty calls again but I will expect a call tonight, lets say around midnight unless of course you want me to stop by your lovely little abode". He placed his hand around her neck forcing her to look up at him. She knew he could feel her pulse running wildly "I'll call you tonight". she almost didn't recognize her own voice it was so husky and filled with lust. He tapped her nose "Good girl, now scram before I change my mind and we all go up in flames". Selina grabbed her pocket book and ran out of the bathroom and out of the restaurant not stopping until she was inside her car. None of his goons stopped her. She called Maggie and the girl quickly answered "What do you want, I'm busy getting my hair done at Regina's". Selina exhaled in relief "Nothing just making sure everything is ok, you left in a tizzy". "I'm fine, I'm just tired of being treated like a kid. I'll talk to you later bye". The rude girl hung up the phone before Selina could even respond but at least she was far away from what she assumed was going to be another explosion. Selina shook her head and took the expressway home.

Joker quickly made his way towards the back room of the restaurant Carmine Jr looked a lot like his father. Although Jr seemed to indulge in excess as his gut could hardly be contained in his pants. Joker had a little under 3 minutes to make his point. "Im bringing back a new class of criminal. Your either in or your out, what do you choose"? "Fuck you, you freak! I'd rather watch the city burn then give it to you"! Falcone spit however the aim was off and it landed on the jokers shoe. Joker calmly walked over to the man sitting tied to a chair and balancing himself on his other foot he took his shoe and wiped the spit onto the Carmines jacket and face. He patted Falcones head like a little child and bent down "Very well, you can burn with it". He practically skipped out of the room popping his head back in "Wait there, I'll be right back". The goons followed the laughing Joker out to their vans and they left taking the money, guns, and drugs they found on site. What followed was a series of explosions all throughout little Italy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Anticipation is so Very Delicious**

Selina was anxious the rest of the day until Holly got home. Part of her wanted to just take Holly and whatever they could carry on their backs and leave Gotham for good, they would be safer that way. But the other part, the curious part, and the horny part of her wanted to see how this would all play out. Selina was just taking the tuna casserole out of the oven when Holly came home. The girl dropped her bag by the door and plopped down on the couch turning on some cartoon show and kicking off her shoes. Selina walked to the couch and peeked down at the girl upside down blocking her view of the TV smiling when the girl giggled. "Sorry Selina, it was a long day and I got my period during Geometry". Selina sat at the edge of the couch and rubbed the girls head. "Did you bleed through"? Holly just nodded. "Take off your clothes so I can soak them in some peroxide; I'll draw you a bath, you'll feel better". Selina went into her bedroom and grabbed some lavender oil, and a bag of epsom salt. She side stepped the clothes and shoes Holly had strewn about and made it to the girls bathroom which was oddly clean considering her room. She got the temperature nice and hot and put a few drops of the lavender oil and two cups of epsom salt. While the tub was filling, Selina gathered Hollys clothes and put them in the hamper. The tub filled quickly and Selina called for Holly to come test the water. Holly came into the room sulking and looking pitiful. Selina had to pinch herself to keep from laughing at the girls dramatics. "Do you want me to play The Cure Disintegration album, I think it would be a nice score for the moment". Holly giggled and sunk into the tub splashing Selina with her feet. "I'm playing it"! Selina grabbed her iPhone and connected to the bluetooth speakers in Holly's room. The wind chimes of plain song started and she heard Holly start to laugh. She turned it up and walked out of the room with a hamper full of clothes to the laundry room towards the back of the condo. She grabbed the jeans and underwear Holly had worn today separating them from the rest, armed with peroxide she soaked the crotch of the jeans and underwear and let that sit for a minute while she put the rest of the clothes into the washer. For good measure she put a little tide detergent on the bubbly bloody spots and rubbed vigorously then threw them in with the rest of the clothes. Unable to resist she started to sing along to the next song "However far away, I will always love you, However long I stay, I will always love you, Whatever words I say, I will always love you, I will always love you". Selina went back into the kitchen, Setting the table. She laid out the casserole and poured herself a glass of merlot. Holly must have been out of the bathroom because she turned off the music. Selina ignored her phone for the time being, resisting the urge to continue checking the time every fifteen minutes. Holly exited her bedroom wearing her Darth Vader boy shorts and tank top with a towel firmly wrapped around her head. They both sat at the table, Isis just having some tuna was content to perch himself on the back of the couch occasionally peeking up at them through heavy lids. Holly started telling Selina about her day showing her pictures on Facebook of her friends. Selina was relieved to find that Sam was actually the blue haired girl she had remembered, although now the girls hair was green and shaved on one side. Dinner was over all too soon and Holly went into her room, Isis tagging along. Selina put the clothes in the dryer and did the dishes glancing over at the clock on the oven. It was only 9pm and Selina was feeling stir crazy. She hadn't felt this way in a long time, she blamed it on hormones and the full moon. She knocked on Holly's door and waiting for the girl to tell her to come in. "hold on sam, come in". Selina walked in "Im going to step out for a little bit, don't wait up". Holly nodded wanting to continue whatever conversation she was having on the phone. Selina closed the door quietly eager to change and get out of there. Selina quickly showered careful not to wet her hair drying herself really well. With practiced precision she applied her eyeliner and red lipstick. She shimmied into her catsuit, the boots went on next and she was careful to double knot the lace. Lastly her mask, and whip. She tucked her phone with the Jokers number programmed into her phone. She wasn't an idiot though, her phone had cost her a pretty penny and it was untraceable, she felt it would be safe to call him on her phone. Selina opened up her balcony door and climbed the emergency stairs she had installed to the roof. She started with a couple stretches, loving the feel of cool night air on the exposed parts of her mask. She did a cartwheel and a flip for good measure before doing a running jump and leaping onto the other roof. She tested the strength in her whip and was confident it wouldn't fail her this night. She continued to leap onto buildings, using her whip to grab onto ledges when necessary. She could feel the excitement in the air, her body needed release and she would have to find something to bide her time until midnight. She headed towards the narrows, there was sure to be some mischief lurking there. The scenery here was sad, there was a big difference between the narrows and across the bridge. Everything in the Narrows looked dead and tired. Even the plants seemed to refuse to grow here she leapt onto a decrepit building listening carefully to the alleyway below her. She heard pleading from a man and woman, she quickly leapt down careful to stay in the shadows. "Please take whatever you want, I don't have much just don't hurt her". The man handed his wallet over to skinny bald headed one. There were three men she noticed the biggest one had the small light skinned woman by the hair, he laughed as she whimpered trying in vain to hold onto her hair to ease the pain. Selina cracked her whip taking the gun from the black stocky one in the front. She walked forwards and aimed it at the fat mans head. "Thats not playing fair, how about you pick on someone your own size". The man quickly dropped the girl, she limped over to husband. Selina motioned for the other two men to stand next to the fat one. "Now if this doesn't look familiar, Moe, Curly, and Larry, Am I right, or am I right"? She laughed bitterly. "Throw the man his wallet"! she demanded "is everything there, check it good, family photos, credit cards, money, social security cards, ID"? The man checked, nothing was missing. "How about you miss, did they take anything from you". She shook her head. "Alright you two, hurry and get home, these streets aren't safe for decent people after dark". "Curly, what time is it". The three men looked at each other as none of them were named curly. "Well fat boy, seeing as you're the only one with a watch I guess thats you". Selina cracked her whip in annoyance. "Eleven thirty". He answered. "huh, I made good timing. Well I have thirty minutes to kill. Lets make this interesting". They three stooges looked at each other not sure what she wanted them to do. "Strip, and drop it, drop it low boys"! She giggled as they quickly discarded there clothes. Skinny baldy asked "everything"? She pointed the gun at him. "What do you think"? He quickly dropped his boxers. "Hmm, I got to say, You all leave much to be desired. I've seen bigger on a baby". Fat boy was about to make a comment but Selina pointed the gun at him "You fuckers have no respect for authority. You get together in your little clicks and feel superior to the rest of the population. I don't give a fuck about nurture vs nature, not that you idiots would understand the concept. Let me dumb it down for you a bit. I don't give a flying fuck about your mommy and daddy issues. Maybe you grew up poor snatching food from the street vendors, or sucking dick in alleys. The point is, you mother fuckers grow up, then have little mother fuckers, that end up just as shitty as you. Hitting on their girlfriends, stealing and raping the weak. Its a continuous cycle that only a conscience can break. A conscience by the way is an inner feeling of something being right or wrong." Selina fired the gun at skinny boys feet, he screamed jumping a foot into the air. "Did I lose you there, welcome back to ethics 101". Selina walked up to the skinny one staring in his eyes, he was frightened. She did the same to the fat boy, his eyes darted anywhere but at her. Lastly she walked up to the stocky one and he looked directly at her without even flinching. He must be the leader of this little group of idiots. "You know, I could end it right here. I'm not batman, I don't live by any code that says I cant kill. Frankly your friends here will probably learn a valuable lesson here tonight, where as you, you seem real hard headed." He looked like he wanted to tear her to shreds. "whats your name"? "I aint telling you shit". "Really"? Selina snickered she pointed the gun at fat boys head "Whats his name"? "Magic". He stuttered. "His real name you idiot"? "Mike Jones". Selina couldn't help but laugh "Are you fucking kidding me"? "Mike J-o-n-e-s" she sang. "Well Mike, you ever been to jail. I bet you have haven't you? So you should have no problem with this". She kicked him in the back of his leg forcing him on his knees "Open" she commanded shoving the gun in his mouth "Suck"! The man opened his mouth, his large lips stretching to accommodate the barrel of the gun "Magic Mike Jones is sucking my big ol' dick, how does it taste Mikey. I wonder if I should make you swallow" she pulled back the hammer, the other guys whimpered. Magic Mike started to shake and he put his hands together in prayer closing his eyes the waterworks began to flow. His eyes and nose leaking at the same time. "Aahhh thats it Mikey, just like that baby don't stop, don't stop, I'm about to cum". Her finger itched to pull the trigger instead she pulled out of his mouth and unloaded next to his ear. He would be deaf for a few days. "AAAHHH was it as good for you as it was for me"? He was sobbing uncontrollably on the floor curled into himself like a little baby. Selina turned her attention to the other two "What time is it Moe"? Big fat boy touched the button on his watch "twwellvee Ooo one" he stuttered "Whelp that works for me, I don't want to seem too eager, you know what I'm saying"? "Alright boys, a little something to remember me by, come on magic, up and at em. That a boy, Turn around and face the wall, now touch your toes". They each lined up bending over, asses in the air. She cracked the whip a few times, they flinched. She quickly and none too gently laid the whip down hard on their bare skin. They howled in pain trying in vain to protect themselves with their hands, flesh splitting everywhere the leather kissed. "All done boys, Your asses have officially been whipped. You know some people would pay for the experience. You are welcome". Catwoman leapt up onto the building out of sight and continued to run and leap until she felt she was far enough away from any prying ears she sat on a rooftop close to club Voltage pulling her phone out of her boot she dialed the number she had been waiting for all night. She held her breath as the phone rang once, twice, three, was he going to pick up? "My little pussy cat"! The gruff nasally voice answered. "I was beginning to think you didn't like me anymore". Selina chuckled "Where are you Selina"? "on a rooftop" she answered, still watching the crowd below. "Oooh kinky, what are you wearing"? "My catsuit". "Ooooh daddy likes that, does kitty want to play tonight"? "Very much so". Selina covered her face, she couldn't believe she actually said that. "Thats what I like to hear, Daddy will come get you. Where are you"? Selina was getting nervous, this was really happening. "In the Narrows, near club Voltage" she tried to stop her voice from shaking, she hoped she succeeded. He chuckled "Meet me under the bridge off Aspen Street". The line went dead, Selina cocked her eyebrow in annoyance but with a pip in her step made her way to the narrows South side bridge near Aspen Street. The streets were deserted, no one with any sense traveled into the Narrows this time of night. She made it to the bridge and quietly walked down the dirt road under the bridge careful to sidestep tires and and other car parts along the way. It was eery, and Selina could hardly see anything, she should have brought her night goggles. Just as she reached on her side for her whip. Headlights flickered 20 feet ahead of her. She quickly made her way over to the Black car. It was a BMW with tinted windows she could see it now that she was closer. She opened the passenger side door but the overhead light didn't come on. She sat down willing her eyes to peer through the darkness so she could get a good look at the driver, but she could barely make out any features, his long hair seemed to be tied back with a pony tail. "I feel like I'm underdressed". Joker whined Selina was put at ease as she recognized the voice. "You could always, remove your clothes". Selina suggested. "Lets do that, but you've already seen mine, I feel like its only fair if I see yours". Selina removed her gloves, then quickly untied the laces of her boots, she reached for her zipper but Joker stopped her "Allow me". He grabbed her zipper, slowly pulling it down, he kept going lower and lower, the zipper seemed to go on forever. Selina was panting by the time the zipper reached under her mound. "Oh I like that". He moved the middle arm rest out of the way leaning over directly above her pussy. He could feel the heat coming from her core, she was dripping wet. He inhaled, she smelled so sweet. He blew on her pussy, chuckling as Selina whined. She gasped the moment his tongue began to lap at her. He began twirling his tongue on her swollen nub and suckling. The noises and the feelings everything was making her so hot. he spread her open with his fingers pushing his tongue as far as it would shaking his quickly side to side. "Ugh Please don't stop" she begged. He put one long finger inside of her, she was like lava "You like that"? Joker asked kissing and biting her thigh "uh huh" she mumbled. Wanting more she began moving her hips in time with his fingers trying to find that release. He added another finger trying to stretch her a little, God she was so tight. Her mewling was driving him insane, He was already bursting at the seams, he needed to be inside of her before he had a stroke or something. She cried out his name, Joker curled his fingers towards himself as her muscles clenched him hard "Shit" he cried He was going to bust a load in his pants. While Selina was still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm Joker hopped out of the car he kicked off his jeans and boxer briefs in the process, He still had his boots on he pulled Selina out of the car and made her stand barefoot on her tippy toes bending over across the side of the hood. He entered her slowly, gnashing his teeth every step of the way until he was at the hilt. He could feel the tip of his dick bump against her cervix, he grabbed her by the hair pulling her up into his chest so he could bite and kiss her Selina turned her face into his letting him fuck her mouth with his tongue she held the back of his head, pulling out his hair tie and running her fingers through his soft curls. He moaned into her mouth as she pushed back into him with every thrust. He pushed her back down onto the hood lifting her bottom up a little so he could slam into her harder. She loved the sound and feel of his balls slapping against her. She was cumming again her nails digging into the hood of the car, he was relentless as he squeezed her hips tight and continued to pound into her. After the last of her contractions he followed suit, her body completely relaxed as his hot seed shot into her. "Well princess you wore me out, let me find my clothes and i'll take you home". Selina was naked and in a complete state of euphoria, She sat back inside of the car and waited for Joker to get dressed. She began to put her catsuit back on. Her sensitive flesh tightened as the cool zipper touched her skin. Joker opened her car door towering over her he bent down and devoured her mouth. For the first time Selina noticed he wasn't wearing any makeup. She reached up gently laying her hands on each side of his face, caressing his scars lightly with her thumbs. He moaned taking her hands and moving them to his growing erection "See what you do to me"? Selina purred, undoing the zipper, freeing him. She quickly took him into her mouth as he stood gripping the door with his right hand his left foot rested on the door frame as Selina bent down, wrapping her tiny hand around his cock she moved it up and down as her tongue licked the underside of his dick and twirled around the tip. He gripped her head with his left hand as she bobbed up and down on him trying to see how far she could take him. He was gripping her hair tightly but allowing her to set the pace. He seemed to be getting bigger which meant he was close. she sucked him harder putting her jaw muscles to work she relaxed her throat and forced him to go as far back as she could take it, then she hummed. "awe fuck Selina" The vibrations in her throat caused him to cum hard, she could feel his seed coating her throat. She swallowed all of him then licked him clean for good measure squeezing the tip to ensure she got every last drop. Joker kissed her again, tasting himself in her mouth. He was one lucky bastard.


	5. Chapter 5

**We Can Call it Paradise**

Selina barely remembered how she got home. Her catsuit was folded neatly on her vanity chair, her boots lay by the dresser. Her phone was on the table next to her and she was completely naked. She giggled to herself, so it wasn't a dream. She fucked, and sucked him under a bridge and then he carried her up the fire escape to her bedroom. Where they fucked until the sun started to rise. She had quickly told him about Holly, and he had chuckled wickedly threatening to give the girl a shock. Thankfully it was saturday and Holly always slept in until noon.

Selina stretched her sore muscles, yawning then tasting her mouth which she instantly regretted. She made her way to her bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. Her dark black hair curled in large waves down her back, her lips were swollen and a little red tint was smeared across her cheek and chin, her bright green eyes were puffy, and her neck and breast were riddled with little bruises, her hips felt tender and she could see the faint marks left from his nails digging into her skin. Smiling at herself and feeling very satisfied she began her morning ritual. After Selina dressed and braided her wet hair, she tiptoed to the living room and waited for Holly to awaken. Usually on Saturdays, if Holly didn't have any plans they went out to Gotham mall to window shop or catch a movie. They also would stop at Holly's favorite pizza place, where the pepperonis would curl into little greasy cups that the girl seemed to love. As Selina tried to plan their saturday in her head blankly looking over at the Gotham Skyline there was a knock at the door. Selina looked over to Holly's bedroom door ensuring she hadn't been disturbed and quickly went to the door. It was some sort of delivery man, Selina hadn't ordered anything maybe they wanted her to sign for her neighbor again, that old woman was always ordering shit from QVC. The bearded man greeted her with a smile, handing her a slip to sign. He handed her a cool vase with a bouquet of chocolate covered strawberries and other brightly colored fruit protected by cellophane. The man left without another word and Selina took the food and quickly brought it into the kitchen ripping open the card it read, "Some sweets, for my sweet-J". Selina's stomach did a summersault. For a mass murder he sure had a little soft spot. Selina was a little worried though, sometimes she didn't use the best judgement and she hoped her little dalliance with the Joker wouldn't turn out too bad in the end. The man didn't seem like a one woman man, she figured eventually he would get bored and find someone else to appease his appetite. Isis heard the crinkling of the cellophane and scratched at Holly's door wanting to get out. Before Selina could reach Holly's door, the young lady herself appeared. Isis ran out of the room to investigate and Selina through the plastic on the floor which Isis gladly tackled and bunny kicked. Holly admired the basket picking off pieces of mango and pineapple. Selina helped herself to a few chocolate covered strawberries. "So kiddo, any plans for today"? Holly shoved another piece of fruit in her mouth talking around the food "Aunt Maggie said she was taking me shopping for some school clothes". Selina looked a little crestfallen Holly continued "She called last night after you left, it was last minute". Selina smiled happy Maggie was actually thinking of spending her money on anyone other than herself, maybe the girl was learning. "Thats nice, but make sure she feeds you". Selina reached for her pocket book that was sitting on the kitchen counter grabbing a several twenties and handing it to the girl. "Thanks, but thats too much". Holly tried to give back the money but Selina pushed it back into her hand "Nonsense, besides you've earned it. I got your interim in the mail the other day, think of it as incentive to keep doing your best". Holly laughed, kissing the woman on her cheek and darting back into her room. Selina heard the sound of the shower running and sighed to no one, she decided she would go out to pamper herself. It would be boring without Holly but she didn't want to tag along besides three was a crowd especially when she knew Mags was still a little upset with her. Selina didn't realize she was still munching away at the deserts staring into nothing when Holly came back out into the room dressed to the nines. Selina whistled and Holly struck a pose brush in hand. She had on a polka dot black and white long sleeve blouse tucked into a black bubble skirt with black stockings and black suede booties. "Can you braid my hair like yours"? Selina walked over to the couch and the girl sat on the floor between her legs. "I'll do a braid better than mine". Selina parted her hair to the left, letting little pieces of her long bangs frame the side of her face and she made quick motions, expertly plaiting the girls long strawberry locks into a fishtail braid. Holly pulled the hair tie from her wrist handing it to Selina so she could tie it off. Satisfied it was perfect Selina let the girl up and she watched as Holly ran to the living room mirror. "WOW, thats so cool"! Selina giggled "I learned a few things in my youth". Holly's phone beeped and she quickly read the text "Its Maggie, she's downstairs". Selina watched as the girl grabbed her pocket book and flew past her like a tornado "I'll walk down with you". Selina called out, Holly turned back to her and slowed her pace. Selina grabbed her purse and phone, carefully locking up and sprinted to catch up to her little model who was currently holding the elevator hands on hip in mock annoyance.

They made it out the door and was greeted by Maggie sitting in a brand new candy apple BMW convertible. "Is this thing safe"? Selina whined watching as Holly excitedly parade around the car before eagerly hopping into the passenger seat. Maggie just grinned reminding Selina of the cheshire cat. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. Aunt Mags wont let anything happen to her". Selina smiled Holly called out "Take a picture of us"! Selina dug out her phone pointing at the two lovely ladies posing dramatically in the car. Maggie was blowing a kiss, and Holly was doing her best to look frightened. She took one more picture where they both made silly faces, then the two rode off into Gotham Traffic. She could hear Holly's giggles and Maggie let the engine out a little. _ Show off, Selina thought._ She hurried over to her car and made her way over to Indulgence salon and spa.

All of Gothams Elite liked to come to this spa, normally Selina would hate rubbing elbows with those snobs but she had to admit the quality was worth it. Selina signed in and was escorted to a private room in the back. She undressed and laid on the table, enjoying the soothing hands of the girl currently rubbing the knots out of her muscles. Selina was not one to be embarrassed of nudity, however she had to admit to being a little self conscious of the little bruises that covered her body courtesy of the Joker. "Fun night"? The girl asked. Selina chuckled "you have no idea". The next few hours were pure heaven as Selina was pampered from head to toe. As she was sitting in the lounge area sipping champagne and letting her toes dry her phone beeped.

"What are you doing beautiful"? Selina read the text and felt like a school girl flushing all over.

"Being pampered at the Spa", she replied.

"The happy ending kind"? He asked.

"HA! No, the relaxing kind".

"Thank you for the basket. it was delicious btw".

"I have something else delicious for you if you're hungry"

"Hmmm I do have an insatiable appetite"

"LOL meet me at the river walk at 5"

"I'll be there".

Selina willed her toes to dry faster it was already 4:30 and it would take her at least twenty minutes to get to the other side of town.

Joker sat in his car by the river bank watching all the Gothamites go by. All blissfully unaware that the big bad wolf was watching the little sheep from the hillside. Occasionally he would see an officer ride by, patrolling on a bicycle. _What a joke, _he thought to himself. Here where everyone walked around so carefree, when right across the bridge in the Narrows you couldn't even go out for a jug of milk. And people called him crazy, he giggled to himself shaking his head in disgust.

Selina made it to the river walk. The place was crowded, everyone seemed to be enjoying the nice weather. Selina felt naked in her civilian clothes, the mask could hide all the fears and insecurities she didn't like to face. Maybe he wasn't here yet, she made her way down to the stone walkway leaning against the railing to look over at the river. It was hard to imagine that just across the bank was the dirty and disgusting narrows. That place seemed to be like an infection, festering out all the bad people that sickened the city. She felt bad for all the good families that were stuck in the narrows because of circumstance, most were a prisoner in their own home. "Penny for your thoughts"? Joker came up behind her giving her shoulder a little squeeze. Selina smiled taking a good look at him in the daylight, His scars were gone, they must have been covered by some sort of makeup But the corners of his lips still had the undisguised roughness along the edge. It was no matter, Selina thought he was simply gorgeous scars and all. He reminded her of a stray she took in one time as a teen that she affectionally named Tom. He was white with blue eyes, probably a siamese mix but his tail was mangled and half his ear was missing. To her the cat was as sweet as pie, but everyone else he would just hiss and scratch at. She never knew what happened to Tom, he just upped and disappeared one night. She suspected he either got hit by a car or some of the kids on the block got a hold of him. "I was just thinking how it's so beautiful here, but just across the way is the Narrows, it's such a paradox." Joker boxed Selina in with his arms pushing her against the iron railing as he kissed her hard. His tongue twirling and dancing with hers. Selina could feel the Jokers erection poking at her stomach. "Tell me more about this appetite of yours". Selina smirked and whispered into his ear "Id rather show you". Joker grabbed her hand and walked towards his car "You know doll, I was talking about dinner, but I like where your mind is at. Please continue to think what you will". Selina covered her mouth and chuckled.

Selina was glad she decided to wear a dress, she liked to tease. Delayed gratification was so much fun. After buckling herself in she sat demurely in the passenger seat, her hands in her lap. This was going to be so much fun she thought to herself. The ride was awkwardly quiet so Selina decided to change that, "So why the clown makeup?" Joker snorted "Why the cat mask"? Selina clapped her hands together and laughed "touché, but mine is a play on cat burglar. Although I do have an affinity for cats". She chuckled to herself. Joker tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, an excuse to touch her. "Well doll, I'd hate to get all philosophical on you but I will give you a little insight, although if you ever tell anyone I won't hesitate to cut out that pretty little tongue of yours." Selina pretended to zipper her mouth closed "In native american culture, there is a spirit called the Heyoka. It speaks, moves and reacts unconventionally doing everything differently than the people around it. The Heyoka in essence is like a mirror, a teacher if you will. His actions cause others to reflect and examine their own doubts and weaknesses. He provokes fear and chaos when people feel complacent and secure to keep them from thinking they are more powerful than they really are. He doesn't care about rules, or boundaries, violating the norms help to define the accepted boundaries. His role is to penetrate deception, bringing light to the darkness." Joker cleared his throat looking sideways at Selina, her face gave nothing away. Selina soaked it all in "wow, thats pretty deep. I feel like a selfish petty little criminal". Joker snorted parking in front of a little restaurant in Greek town. Selina had never noticed this place before and a few blocks over was where her sister always went to get her hair done. Selina waited for joker to come to her side. "Um, I guess this is weird but I was just curious; do you have a name I could call you"? Joker thought for a moment wondering if he should divulge that little tidbit. He didn't see the harm, it was just a name and frankly he had already been wiped from the systems. "Jack", he smirked watching her face for a reaction. "Jack"? Selina tested the name, it fit him. She smiled taking his hand and following him into the restaurant. They ordered the Pastitsio, Jack had local beer on tap and Selina had a glass of red wine. Selina steered the conversation away from dark topics, and instead bragged about Holly a bit. Jack and Selina reminisced about times as an adolescent sharing stories of silly embarrassing moments of their youth. The food was delicious and the baked custard was a perfect ending. Selina was so full and content she could almost purr. Jack was different from the Joker, the Joker frightened her a little where as Jack seemed sweet. She had to keep reminding herself that they were both the same person. Jack paid for their meal, cocking his eyebrow daring Selina to try and pay half when she had offered. She noticed that he tipped generously and took her hand when they departed. It was already dark outside when they exited the restaurant. Selina decided that now was a good time to play, she was feeling very frisky and the wine didn't help at all. Jack opened the door for her enjoying the view of her smooth legs as she took her seat. Selina pulled her skirt up a bit as Jack walked to the other side of the car. Jack started the car, carefully maneuvering into city traffic. They were stuck at a light when Selina decided to make her move. She took his right hand into hers, Jack smiled and squeezed it affectionately. Selina waited for another stoplight before she moved it any higher. Jack was quiet, his left hand on the wheel as he faced forward. Thankfully they came to another light. Selina stared out her window as she moved his hand up her thigh her skirt lifting higher as she spread her legs. Jack gripped her thigh chuckling darkly, his hand gliding higher until he felt the smooth junction at her center. She wasn't wearing any panties, She was soaking wet as he dipped his middle finger inside of her bringing it slowly back out as he rubbed her juices around her clit. The light had changed and Jack was trying to concentrate but it was becoming hard as her smooth lava slick folds tightened blissfully around his fingers. His dick twitched needing to be inside. He thought of the quickest route to his hideout but he came up short plus Selina was a classy girl and he didn't think she would much appreciate his current dwelling. Hell he was sure he was developing a lung infection from all the fucking mold, he wouldn't be surprised if it was asbestos. Jack continued to push his two fingers inside of her curling them towards her body enjoying the sound of her whimper. When she came around his fingers as he turned onto a side street all bets were off, mold or no mold he was taking her to his fucking place.

His place was on the outskirts of Gotham, in an abandoned building. No one really came around here, it was too far for junkies and squatters to walk, and thankfully it wasn't on a bus route.


	6. Chapter 6

Greetings,

Thank you all for reading my story and a special thanks to all the followers and those who have left kind words for me. You have no idea how much it means to me, so again thank you!

This is my first time and I'm still getting use to the formatting so I apologize in advance if it seems sloppy. All spelling and grammatical errors are completely my fault :-) I just really wanted to get the story out there. I don't like to plot or outline, I like it to just come to me as I write, which can be very frustrating. I feel the muse is with me now, so who knows maybe I will finish another chapter before the weekend.

*All characters belong to DC/Burton/Nolan, although I may have altered their personalities a bit. I hope not too OOC

Enjoy my friends,

xoxoxo

Shadowplay

His place was on the outskirts of Gotham, in an abandoned building long forgotten. No one really came around here; it was too far for junkies and squatters to walk, and thankfully it wasn't on a bus route. Jack parked the car in the back of the old brick building barely waiting for the gear to shift into park before turning off the ignition. He was a man on a mission, and he swiftly exited the car not waiting for the little minx to gather her wits before he opened her door and lifted her over his shoulder. Selina laughed as Jack gripped her bare bottom under her skirt, she didn't recognize her surroundings but she took in the neglected state of the building and hoped to God the inside looked a little better than the outside. Jack practically flew up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. It was impressive that he was able to carry her all the way to the top without showing a bit of exhaustion, Selina knew that she wasn't as light as a feather. It was dark, and the only light in the building came from the moon as filtered through the broken windows. It was probably better that she not be able to see anything around her. Jack stopped walking kicking open a door, then carrying her to what she hoped was a clean bed. Without warning he dropped her, she landed on something soft that smelled faintly of detergent, she thanked the Gods. She could here the sound of him removing clothes and decided she would help him along my removing her top. Just as she started to pull it over her head, he pushed her back down into the mattress grabbing the fabric of her shirt tight twisting and twisting until her hands where knotted together over her head. "Don't move, keep them there". He commanded. She heard the familiar sound of a knife and froze waiting to see what he would do to her. He extended the blade running the cool sharp steel down her arms towards her shoulder. She couldn't help but shiver. He followed the fabric of her bra, letting the blade glide smoothly along the edge to the swell of her breast. Her breathing became faster, as she couldn't anticipate his next move, she was as blind as a bat, and wondered how he could see anything at all in the darkness. She thought that maybe he would cut her bra off but instead he continued tracing her body with the knife. He continued down her belly, dipping slightly into her navel, his other hand pulled her skirt all the way up so she was completely exposed to him. He spread her legs wide and she felt his mouth ghost over her mound. Her legs started to quiver a bit, she was getting too excited not knowing if he was going to stab her or fuck her, or both. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her body, if she was going to make a run out of here, now would be the time to do it. Jack he clearly had the advantage as this was his playground, and for all she knew this place was rigged with little booby traps. She felt the kiss of the blade against her thigh moving up towards her knee and then the bed dipped slightly as he changed positions getting on his knees. She could feel his hard hot length rubbing against her wetness; he slapped her pussy with his cock causing her to buck a little at the sensation. He entered her slowly, she could feel him throbbing against her walls as she tried to stretch to accommodate him. He didn't stop until he reached the hilt, where he paused for a moment before pulling out until only the head of his member remained inside. Selina was about to whine at the absence but he slammed into her violently causing her insides to throb painfully at the sudden impact. The knife was back, she could feel him sliding it along her breast again before he cut away the fabric while his hips grind into her. She could feel the sweat from his forehead drip onto her breast as he bent down to take her nipple into his mouth. Jack must have put away the knife because both of his hands were now free and working her nipples pinching and squeezing whatever his mouth wasn't currently feasting on. Selina was glad she hadn't kneed him in the balls and made a run for it, this was so much better. Selina longed to touch him, she wanted to run her nails up and down his back feeling his flesh under her fingernails. In defiance for keeping her hands tied above her head she clenched her inner muscles tight around him. Jack paid in kind by slamming hard into her and lifting her legs up over his shoulders. He was relentless, he continued his assault even when she reached her peak screaming out his name while her walls pulsed and fluttered around him. He pushed into her then, her knees almost touching the mattress. This position seemed to extend her orgasm as she continued to spasm around him. He reached up ripping the knotted shirt from her hands but continued to hold them there as he rounded his hips slowly into her. She stretched her neck up finding his mouth in the darkness as she devoured him with her teeth and tongue, he hummed his approval letting her hands go free. She gripped his back, scrapping her nails against his skin, hoping she was leaving a mark. He left her for a moment, flipping her over suddenly, forcing her on all fours. He grabbed her by the hair close to her scalp causing her to stretch and arch her back upwards as he pounded into her. She was close again, she could feel the tightness and the rising tide just waiting to be unleashed, she pushed back into him meeting him for each thrust. "Oh God Jack! Shit, Im cumming"! She screamed and Jack rode it out slowly enjoying the feel of her body squeezing him as he followed her. When she caught her breath and finally stopped fluttering around him like a butterfly Jack still twitching pulled out gently, they both inhaled sharply at the separation. Gentleman that he was he grabbed his shirt off the floor and wiped the dampness from her, enjoying the evidence of satisfaction as his shirt soaked all they way through. He wiped himself off quickly throwing the shirt somewhere across the room then settled in behind her molding himself to the contours of her body. They both quickly fell asleep.

Selina woke to the sound of murmured voices. One she recognized as Jacks, the other she had never heard before. She took the moment alone to assess her surroundings. As suspected the room was a complete disaster. The tall old windows facing north and east were so grimy she was amazed that any sun light was able to filter through. The walls were covered in a yellow and blue wallpaper peeling haphazardly in almost every spot, and where the wall showed through it bubbled and browned appearing to be water damaged. The comforter she was wrapped in appeared to be clean, She took a whiff just to be sure and was glad there was nothing questionable. The floor was solid wood, oddly it seemed to be in good condition aside from the random clutter strewn about. Along the floor there were empty glass bottles of beer, a box of frosted flakes, and a bag of corn chips. There was also a pack of marlboro reds she spotted on the plank of wood set atop a stack of crates in the back by the window, she assumed Jack used it as a makeshift desk judging by what appeared to be a pile of papers stacked neatly in the center. The voices seemed to be getting further away, Selina wondered if it would be safe to try and locate a bathroom. The man had to have a working bathroom here right? She braved the floor barefoot, her skirt twisted sideways, annoyed she just undid the zipper and stepped out of it leaving it on the floor with the rest of the junk littered about. She passed by the open door peeking into the hallway as she hurried towards the back. Near the desk in the back was another opened door, She was glad to see a bathroom, however she noticed the buckets filled with water and because there was no electricity she knew that the toilet would not work without filling the tank with water, feeling lazy she did not want to lift the bucket. There was a claw foot tub which she decided would have to make do. She along the edge and squatted near the drain hoping she could finish without Jack barging in on this embarrassing act. When she finished she turned the knob pleased to find the water was still working and quickly rinsed the crime away. She ran her hand under the water wishing she had some soap, she'd even take dish detergent at this point. It was hard to see in the dark, and there were no windows in the bathroom but Selina spotted sink and a tube of tooth paste that she took a swipe of, running it along her teeth and tongue then gargling with some sink water spitting very lady like into basin. Before she left the bathroom she spotted a brightly colored purple tampon box and felt a pang of jealousy. It hurt to think that Jack was sleeping with someone else, and caring enough to buy whomever she was tampons. She couldn't help herself she went over to the box and looked inside trying to figure out how many had been used. Jack leaning in the doorway cleared his throat causing Selina to jump "Did Aunt Flow come for a visit? Feel free to take some of my wound packs, they really are uh super absorbent". He cackled to himself and magically just like that Selina's Jealousy melted away although his words caused a great epiphany that twisted her insides. They had never used any contraceptives nor did he ever pull out. She imagined she could feel his little clown soldiers making their journey towards her womb. "Whats wrong beautiful, I know this isn't exactly the Hilton but I'm making arrangements for better accommodations". Selina watched as Jacks painted forehead creased, morphing his face into one of doubt, and worry. She felt bad for causing him to look so vulnerable. She sauntered over to him in all her naked glory caressing his chest and standing on her tippy toes to peck him on the cheek "I kind of like it here, its sort of shabby chic meets skid row". Jack tilted his head all they way back laughing in delight. When he was able to get his laughter under control he took her hand and lead her back to the bed where a McDonald's bag awaited her. "Bon-appetite!" He chuckled grabbing what appeared to be an egg mcmuffin from the bag and started devouring it as he sat on a plastic crate next to the mattress. She pulled her gaze away from his painted face and peeked inside of the bag finding another wrapped sandwich and a hash brown that she devoured with equal fervor. He handed her a cup of orange juice which she gladly sipped from. She giggled watching him sip from the straw of his own orange juice thinking of him in his full crime clown regalia taking the place of Ronald McDonald during kids birthday parties. She almost choked thinking of little kids and the swimming soldiers that were probably storming Normandy. Those dark eyes just stared back at her, his left eyebrow raised in amusement. She just smiled at him ignoring the lead brick of dread that seemed to occupy the bottom of her stomach.

After breakfast he handed her a crisp black t-shirt from a pack that she was able to tuck into her skirt to look somewhat presentable. He found her heels which she gladly slipped on, not wanting to risk walking onto anything dangerous. The vehicle was different, he had told her he had some work to do so she hopped into the plumbers van without further question, his mood changed somewhat as he seemed a little drawn into himself and excited about something. It was still early morning and only the occasional jogger seemed to be passing by along the river walk, he pulled next to her car and finally turned those onyx orbs her way. "Does daddy get a Goodbye kiss"? Selina smirked reaching over the middle console taking his mouth into hers in a hungry kiss. His gloved hand tugged her hair forcing her chin up, his painted lips bit and nibbled his way down her throat until he reached her pulse point which he nuzzled, surprisingly gently. He growled letting her go. Her face was flushed and she was panting, she didn't care where they were there was no way she would leave him aching. She looked around not seeing anyone taking notice of the work van and quickly unzipped his pants ducking her head as she pulled them down along with his boxer briefs with his assistance. She started at the head licking and coating it with her saliva, then taking him into her mouth she swirled her tongue in circles and wrapped her lips around him leaning forward to take as much of him into her mouth as possible. He groaned then, wrapping his hand tightly in her hair as he started to thrust into her mouth. She breathed out of her nose doing her best to control her gag reflex as he pushed deep inside of her. They started a rhythm and soon he was panting her name, she looked up at him as she could feel him tighten in her mouth, he stilled suddenly those eyes never blinking watching her lips surround him as he completely let go, bursts of hot seed gushed into her mouth, she swallowed all of him like a good girl, pleased to see his eyes droop in exhaustion. He tucked himself back in and pulled her into a kiss, she knew he could taste himself in her mouth as his tongue twirled around hers. He pulled back tapping her nose with his finger like one would an errant child. "Duty calls my sweet, I'll uh call you later". He said, starting the van signaling her time to go. She smiled at him opening the passenger door and hopping out of the van into her own car. He pulled off when she got into her car, speeding like his ass was on fire as he made his way out of the river walk.

Selina ignored the stares of the people she passed inside her building, she knew she looked like she had been wonderfully fucked. Thankfully before she left the car she looked in the mirror wiping the smudges of white and red paint off of her face and neck. There was nothing she could do about the hickies though. Before she unlocked the door she tried in vain to cover her neck with her hair, when she made it inside she was greeted by an angry Isis. He meowed until she followed him into the kitchen where his empty food bowl called to her. Selina quickly filled the bowl with dry food not caring that some spilled over the side, she figured he would take the extra as a peace offering. Isis seemed to narrow his eyes at her as if saying I'm onto you, and this solves nothing. Selina tiptoed towards Holly's room cracking the door a little wider peeking inside, pleased to see Holly still asleep. She made her way into her own room where she threw her clothes into the hamper and jumped into the shower after which she brushed and flossed her teeth thankful to be in her nice clean home with hot water and working toilets. She felt a little bad for Jack, having to live like a squatter. She briefly thought about him staying with her but just as quickly dashed the idea from her mind, that was definitely a bad idea. Selina snuggled into her down comforter not wanting to think anymore.

Holly must have crept into her room as she slept as the girl was huddled inside the comforter next to her. Selina smiled looking over at the sleeping girl through drowsy lids, curling onto her side to face the child she drifted back to sleep.

Jack forced himself to tear his gaze away from the subject of his infatuation in the rearview mirror. He watched Selina fumble a bit until she got settled into the drivers seat. He was becoming too distracted, he had a job to finish and he would do well to remember that. The van swerved a bit as he shook his head like a rabid dog trying to physically force the thoughts from his brain. Feeling sated, he headed down to the narrows, he had a little piggy to catch.

Selina woke a little after two in the afternoon running into the bathroom before she embarrassed herself. After she relieved herself she went in search of Holly. The girl was sitting on the couch in the living room, bowl of something hot sitting on top of a decorative pillow atop her lap and her feet propped up on the coffee table. Selina wished she had her phone so she could take a picture and compare the model like girl from the other day and the sleuth that seemed to take over the living room. Selina called out to Holly from the kitchen "What are you eating"? Holly didn't even bother to stop chewing "Spaghettiio's"! Hmm that didn't sound too bad Selina mused and went in search of a can for herself. While she was waiting for the food to heat up in the microwave Holly called out "Do you think I could spend the night at Sams house tonight"? Selina mentally cringed, feeling more and more like a responsible adult. "What about school"? She asked while grabbing her food from the microwave and sitting next to Holly on the couch. Taking the girls spoon from her now empty bowl, as Selina hadn't remembered to grab one. "It's an inservice day, schools are closed". Selina took a bite, wondering why she ever though spaghetti-os would be a good idea. "This is gross Holly"! Selina took another bite hoping for a different outcome and wasn't surprised it was still disgusting, she made a move to throw it out. "Don't waste it, I'll eat it". Holly grabbed the bowl, looking offended that Selina was about to trash a most sacred delicacy. "So can I Selina"? Selina wanted to say no for no better reason then to keep the girl with her home safe and sound but Holly had never given her a reason not to trust her. Selina tried to compromise, "Why cant she come here, I'm not cool enough or something?" Holly giggled shaking her head. "You're the epitome of cool but Sams mom is working a double shift at the hospital so she's stuck watching her little sister". Selina raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms trying her best to look motherly. "Fine, but remember I've seen all the 80's classics so lets not have an Adventures in Babysitting remake". Holly mock saluted and finished off the bowl. Selina just watched the girl in awe wondering how the girl managed to stay so thin. Selina made her way back to the kitchen plucking an orange from the counter and digging her thumb into its skin peeling back the layers to get to the juicy flesh underneath. She was starving but nothing in the house seemed to interest her. She decided she would order something and went in search of the junk drawer in the kitchen next to the sink that housed everything from duct tape to food menus. Curious Holly came from her room a back pack hanging loosely across one shoulder. "Whatcha doin"? Selina looked up from the menus, smirking at the girl. "Im probably going to order something". Holly nodded sitting on the bar stool nearest Selina "What are you going to order"? Selina couldn't take it anymore she chuckled shaking her head handing the girl the menus to sift through "Not sure, you pick". Holly smiled looking through the menus holding up the one from Troys. "Stuffed pizza and Arkham Fries"? Hmm Selina thought for moment, her mouth watering; stuffed pizza and those fries with cheddar cheese, mozzarella, and bacon pieces did sound heavenly. Holly placed the order and they waited for their food to arrive by watching the six o'clock news. It was depressing, listening to the news. They were able to switch from a tragic story of a toddlers death a sad victim of a drive by shooting to the celebrity spotting of Bruce Wayne at some charity event with yet another nameless model. The food arrived a little over forty minutes later and just as Selina payed the man, there was a slight tremor like the building had shifted followed by complete darkness. Selina pointed the delivery boy to the stair well and quickly shut and locked the door. Holly was talking on the phone to Sam, both very animated about the power being out. Selina remembered that Holly mentioned Sam was about ten minutes away, off of Mt. Vernon. The sky was clear so thunderstorm was out of the question, earthquake was possible but highly unlikely. Selina looked out from the living room window noticing all the other buildings were dark as well. "Sam says there was an explosion at some factory in town which brought down some wires." Selina searched the internet on her phone which told a similar story, GCPD suspected foul play. Selina was surprised to overhear Holly tell Sam she was going to stay home. Selina felt a little guilty at feeling happy that Holly wanted to stay inside with her. "Sam and her sister can come here, we can go pick them up if you want". Holly shook her head "No, that would just be weird." Selina rolled her eyes and went in search of some candles so they could see what they were eating.

After dinner Holly and Selina sat sprawled across the living room floor on their bellies, cards in hand, playing rummy and eating bagged popcorn. The room smelled like apple pie and butter cream as Selina didn't have other candles aside from the Scented jars currently placed strategically around the living room so they could see. Holly squealed picking up the card that Selina had just laid down laying down four aces and a three of hearts on one of Selina's sets ending with a flourish as she dramatically laid down her last card. "Annnnd BOOOM goes the dynamite"! "I quit" Selina threw down her cards and sat up. "I'm not even going to bother counting the books, you won". Holly pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose smiling wickedly while she picked up the cards putting them neatly back into the box. Isis just lounged on the edge of the Sofa looking amused and relaxed as he sat curled into himself warm and comftorable.

Joker perched on a ledge several blocks away, tufts of sweaty wild green curls blowing in the breeze, painted coal eyes watching the hungry breathing arms of the distant flames reach for the heavens, eating anything and everything in their path without thought, without prejudice, nothing was safe from it. He thought for a moment how those flames seem to be a reflection of himself as he was raging inside like a roaring sunrise so eager to eat away everything standing in its path. He closed his eyes imagining he could feel the heat of the flames as he took a drag of his cigarette, enjoying the tickle in his lungs as the smoke filled every dark corner as he inhaled deeply. He crossed his feet at the ankle as they dangled over the buildings ledge exhaling slowly leaning over dangerously watching as the herd of fire trucks and paramedics rushed to the scene like little army ants. He placed the cigarette between his lips expertly breathing in and out as he searched his jacket pockets. Finding the little black box no bigger than a box of matches he pressed down on the unseen tiny button and looked out into the distance counting three second's silently in his head as a symphony of explosions went off in the distance. "That should keep them busy" he said to no one, just wanting to hear his voice on the outside of his mind.

Two hours later Joker found himself in an alleyway outside of club Voltage, camcorder in hand he watched as one of Gotham's finest assaulted a sex worker. Punching and kicking her like his life depended on it. The camera was picking everything up, the benefit of a high definition camcorder. It was gruesome to watch but Joker felt nothing, he was numb. He debated for about a half of second the benefit of stepping in to help the girl but not finding any he decided against it, instead he continued to record the scene in front of him, zooming in so you could see the girls blonde hair turn to black as the strands soaked up the blood leaking from her nose and mouth. After a while the girl stopped putting her hands up to defend herself, she wasn't dead he could still see her breathing but more than likely she was knocked out cold, or near death. Still not satisfied the man spit on her and kicked her one last time before he walked off into the club. Joker exited the van camera still on he walked over to the girl, zooming in close showing her battered face and feeling for a pulse. Her breathing was ragged and garbled, he turned her head so the blood pooling into her mouth could leak onto the side and prevent her from choking. She had lost several teeth and possibly cracked a few ribs. Joker turned off the camera and went back into his vehicle slapping one of his boys awake. "Go make yourself useful" He motioned over to the girl and the guy quickly ran over to her, Joker climbed into the drivers side of the vehicle and pulled off without a backwards glance. He wasn't sure what became of the girl.

Four and a half weeks later…

It was confirmed, she was pregnant. Selina threw away the test, hiding it in the bottom of the kitchen trashcan wrapped in tin foil and three plastic bags. She thought she felt a little flutter in her stomach but that could have easily been gas from the sausage burrito she had earlier. She hadn't heard a peep from Jack, Joker whatever the fuck his name was since that day he dropped her off at the River walk about a little over a month ago. God she felt so stupid, she didn't even know his last name, did she really think that she would have some normal relationship with that psycho? He had admitted to her on the first night she met him that he had wanted to get his dick wet, and boy did she oblige. She buried her head into her hands trying to erase the image of her and Jack, she didn't know what to do. After a full 7 days of silence from Jack, she decided to give him a call and see what was going on. She felt like an idiot when she heard the recorded voice on the other end tell her the number she had dialed was disconnected. Part of her wanted to throw on her catsuit and find the bastard, she imagined herself finding him and whipping him into submission but her pride wouldn't allow it. She would follow no man, no matter how good the sex was, and God was it ever good. She was disgusted seeing the Joker make a reappearance on the stage, butchering that dirty cop on the morning news. He looked nothing short of deranged and menacing covered in blood and smiling for the camera. Jack had been missing so she assumed that maybe something bad had happened but seeing the Joker in all his smug glory ruined that excuse and left her bitter. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream instead she did neither adjusting the hidden pistol in her bra, leaving her condo she got in her car and drove to Holly's school. She had promised the Holly that she would take her and her friend Sam to the mall today so they could go and pick out a home coming dress and shoes for next weeks dance. Selina was excited for the girl, she wondered if any of the boys in her class had asked her to the dance but so far Holly hadn't said anything.

Selina took the squealing girls to the mall, they didn't want a "babysitter" to ruin their friday night, so she dropped them off and told Holly to call her when she was finished. Selina parked on the other side of the mall by Nordstrom enjoying the crisp fall air. She hadn't heard from Maggie and decided to give her a call as she browsed the isles in Nordstrom. Maggie answered on the second ring

"Hey Lina, long time no see".

"I know, what have you been up to"?

"Just got back from Atlantic City, nothing too exciting. How about you"?

Selina thought for a moment, should she tell her. No, it wasn't the right time. "Same old, same old, I'm at the mall. Holly and her friend are looking for homecoming dresses".

"Oooh that sounds fun! Did you just get there, I'm on my way".

"HA! yeah I'm at Nordstrom. See ya in a bit".

Selina was looking forward to seeing her sister. It took her mind off of other things. She decided to take the escalator upstairs and browse the home section. She wanted to vomit as soon as she saw the display that greeted her. Pink, blue, and yellow dressed child mannequins and a sign beckoning her to the new maternity section. Curious she walked towards the pot belly displays and looked over the comftorable styles with. She expected to see cutesy elastic jogging suits with arrows pointing towards the baking oven but was pleased with the current trends on display. She was coveting a black lace skirt maternity dress when her phone rung bringing her back to the present. She looked around and quickly walked away feeling a little like a kid in the cookie jar. The number was marked private but she quickly answered.

"Hello"?

Silence greeted her, she listened closely and thought she could make out breathing.

"Jack"?

Selina felt the anger quickly give way to confusion, why wasn't the person speaking.

"Are you going to speak to me, who is this"?

There was another few seconds of silence before the call dropped. Selina put the phone away in her bag frustrated. It was the third time someone had called her and said nothing, and quite frankly it was getting rather old. She thought about changing her number but just as quickly dismissed the idea.

Just as Selina was about to take the escalator back down to ground level, her sister called out to her from the other side coming up. Selina smiled and waved actually happy to see her sister for a change. She was proud of the girl, she seemed to have finally grown a bit after the last bum she dated took off with all her money, leaving her in debt with the bad guys. Men were sometimes jerks she thought angrily. She hoped her sister would find a nice man, maybe some young attorney or hell even a doctor. Either way she wanted it to be someone far removed from the taint of Gotham City.

Holly and Sam met up with Selina and Maggie at the food court. Both the girls were eager to show off their finds as they munched away on chicken strips, pizza, and fries. Sam had a knee length midnight blue sleeveless little party dress, and the shoes she found were too die for, the little peep toe was surrounded by dazzling crystals that gave way to a metal platform heel. She couldn't wait to see the pictures, the girls green hair, and blue dress would make a stunning combination. Holly timidly pulled out her dress it was a long sleeve form fitting black and simple mini dress until she turned it around revealing the gold plates that trailed along the open back that dipped low. The matching heels were stunning, black suede pumps with gold on the bottom and the back of the heel had thin strips of gold draped across it like a necklace, attached by a gold diamond shaped pin on both sides. Selina had to stop herself from tearing up, she didn't want to embarrass Holly. It was hard to see the girl as a little woman, she seemed to come into her own. Selina wondered where the time had gone as they all walked bags in hand to the parking lot.

As the girls were getting settled into the car, Maggie pulled Selina to the side. "So sis, its friday night"! Selina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms leading against her car waiting for Maggie to continue. "Don't you want to get out of that stuffy condo and dance the night away"? Selina rolled her eyes "Not particularly". Maggie pouted "Come on Lina, whens the last time you went out"? Selina thought to herself realizing it had probably been over a year since she had gone out to the bars or clubs. "I just don't have interest in that anymore". Maggie couldn't understand her sister "You live like a forty year old mom, no scratch that. I know women pushing fifty with grandkids that still party likes it 1999". Selina couldn't help but laugh at that and was interrupted by Holly sticking her head out from the passenger side window "Can I spend the weekend at Sam's house? Sam's mom just said its' cool". Maggie elbowed Selina teasingly wagging her eyebrows at the woman. "Sure" she smiled back at Holly then turned to her sister narrowing her eyes "Guess I'm stuck with you tonight, someones gotta keep you in line". Maggie dramatically fist pumped the air "Meet me at my place" she yelled as she blew a kiss to Holly and waived goodbye to her friend. _Ugh this is going to be a long night, _Selina immediately regretted her decision.

She arrived at Maggie's apartment two hours later, wearing a tight black mini dress with long sleeves, and black leather lace up peep toe booties. Maggie was still straightening her hair when Selina arrived. She was wearing a black halter dress and heels that laced all the way up her calves. Selina put on her ruby woo, red lipstick and waited patiently for her sister to finish up while politely declining alcohol with the excuse she would wait for when they got to the club.

They took a cab to club Voltage the ride was slow it seemed everyone had the same idea tonight. As soon as Maggie exited the car she whined seeing the long line wrapping around the building. Selina laughed "Fix your face"! She walked ahead of her sister towards the bouncers like she owned the place. Selina made eye contact with man blocking their way licking her lips and looking at him up and down in appreciation. The man looked dangerous, He was tall and stocky, deep pock marks scarred his face in no particular order, a long scar followed the bald scalp of the left side of his head down to his eye she imagined it was from broken beer bottle. He smirked back at Selina and motioned her over to him to be searched. He quickly searched her sister and patted the girls bottom to go inside. When it was Selinas turn however the man practically drooled. "Spread your legs sexy". He whispered in her ear, the smell of rotting meat and cigarettes overwhelmed her as he got close but she put on her best impressed face and complied. She even managed not to gag as the man's thick swollen fingers creeped up her thighs to search for a concealed weapon. She had sense enough to leave her fire arm at home, although she regretted her decision as his thumb brushed over her clit. She watched as he brought his thumb up to his nose and sniffed, he reminded her of Hannable Lector in that moment as his eyes were closed and he looked like he was about to bust a nut. She managed to smile up at him as he grinned back at her, motioning for her to go inside. Getting away from the creep she quickly followed her sister down the dark hallway towards the thumping base.

Selina was impressed, the club had been through several ownership changes through the years and she had never imagined that the skeevy little place from six years ago could turn into this. It was like midsummers night meets a BDSM convention. The walls were covered in dark fabric, purple, pink, blue, and green strobe lights flickered to the music. Surrounding the center of the club were four platforms were professional dancers spun around poles. Smoke machines were busy at work giving the atmosphere a hazy dream like state. Selina wished that she was intoxicated so she could enjoy it better but tonight she was going to be a sober Sue. Maggie was already grinding against some guy, his face was hidden behind roguishly long dark hair. Selina made her way to a corner of the club her back posted against the wall but Maggie was in her sight. Selina swayed to the music losing herself to the beat she didn't even mind the hands that caressed her middle, although when she opened her eyes she wished she had just kept them closed. The short little goblin that was touching her reminded her of a smurf, his dark skin was tattooed from head to toe, well she imagined as such as every piece of flesh she could see seemed to be covered in ink. He had a gold set of fangs in his mouth and smiled up at her cheekily as he continued to grind his dick against her leg from the side. His long knotted locks swinging every which way. She made the excuse of going to the bathroom to get the hell away from the predator. She spotted Maggie in the VIP section and was making her way towards her until she saw that the guy sitting behind her had his hand up skirt, she wished desperately that she could soak her eyes in bleach, she would never forget the image of her sisters face lost in ecstasy. She turned around quickly, bumping into the unseen force behind her and spilling his drink all over him. "Oh my god, I am so sorry"! Selina panicked grabbing the guy by his arm and dragging him over to the bar. She tried in vain to blot out the liquid with a handful of cheap napkins and started to reach for the spot in his pants when he grabbed her wondering hands. Selina looked up at the stranger then, her first thought was its Jack. He looked so wholesome and innocent though, his dark brown hair trimmed neatly and brushed to the side. His features reminded her so much of Jack, it was scary the resemblance they could have been brothers. Those almond eyes smiled down at her. Selina returned the smile "Let me buy you a drink" She sniffed his shirt "I cant tell what you were drinking though, southern comfort"? He laughed taking the wet napkins from her hand and tossing them on the table. "Arnold Palmer, and I cant let you do that. It was my own fault for not watching where I was going". Selina shook her head and motioned for the bartender ordering another Arnold Palmer. When the bartender returned however the man already had a crisp ten dollar bill laid out. Selina shook her head disapprovingly and folded her arms. "I don't even know your name, Im John by the way". "Selina" He held out his hand and she shook it laughing at the silliness of it all.

"So whats a dame like you doing in this club on a Friday night"?

Selina smirked "I could ask the same thing of you John. I'm here with my sister, the public porn star." She pointed over to the couple in VIP now writhing against one another.

He saluted the humping couple with his drink "Fun, I'm working".

Selina looked him up and down, studying him like one would a fine piece of art. "Are you a cop"? she asked

He winked at her taking another sip of his drink. She had to squeeze her legs tight as she watched him swallow, John didn't miss a thing. "Isn't it against some kind of cop code to be drinking while on duty"?

John looked around in shock bending down close to Selina's ear "I wont tell, if you don't". Selina's eyes glazed over his voice doing naughty things to her insides. Selina mulled it over "Hmmm I don't know John, whats in it for me"?

John laughed chugging the rest of his drink and sitting it on the table behind Selina. she shivered as his arm brushed against hers.

"I feel like thats a loaded question". He said

Selina smiled up at him devilishly "That depends officer, how big is your gun"?

John narrowed his eyes playfully and leaned in close "It's a standard issue Glock 22, but I carry an extended mag to go a few more rounds".

Selina covered her mouth not able to contain her laughter, he was good.

"I can work with that". She raised her eyebrow, looking directly into those chocolate orbs.

"Can you now"? He asked with that knowing smirk

Selina nodded looking up at him through her lashes. She wanted him in the worst possible way in the span of 5 seconds she had already imagined all the things they could do with his handcuffs.

"Blake"! A tall caramel colored man with hazel eyes and a bald head slapped John on the shoulder "we got something". Just like that the spell was broken, John looked remorseful as he looked down at Selina licking his lips as he thought of what to say next. "Hill, give me a pen". Hill looked at Blake and then at the sexy dime piece in front of him in realization and quickly handed him the pen from behind his ear. Blake snatched the pen forcefully and reached into his pocket pulling out his worn brown leather wallet and one of his business cards. He wrote his cell phone number down on the card and handed it to Selina, she took it staring at the name. "Detective John Blake" she smiled, taking the card and placing it inside of her clutch.

"I'm really sorry, duty calls. Please call me though, let me at least take you out for a bite to eat".

"Maybe" She said trying her best to remain aloof, inside she was shaking with anticipation.

He looked back at her and smirked shaking his head as if she was some great mystery.

Maggie looked a hot mess by the time they left the club. The girl was drenched in sweat and sex, her perfectly straightened hair started to curl from all the moisture and her mascara was smudged a bit in the corner. They stood outside waiting for a cab and Selina ignored some of the cat calls coming from across the street. "I had so much fun tonight, how about you"? Selina looked over her shoulder not finding the girl then looked down as the girl squatted in the middle of the sidewalk and began to piss like a dog. Selina covered her face in embarrassment trying to both cover the girl and avoid the stream while ignoring the whistles and claps that seemed to get louder. She even threatened a young couple that tried to record her sister, they quickly dropped their phones and walked on the other side of the street eager to avoid anymore confrontation. "Lina, do you think that Derrick will call me. He said he's an attorney". Selina sighed, "Honey did you get his number?" The girl shook her head almost falling as she couldn't keep her balance. "Mags what did I tell you huh? Rule numero uno, never give them your number it forces them to give you theirs that way the balls in your court". "Did you at least use protection?" Maggie snorted a laugh "Of course, I'm not an idiot"!

"Well, at least one of us isn't". Selina grumbled to herself

"What did you say Lina"? the girl looked up at Selina

"I said, thats good you played it safe. You never know what people have out here, plus I don't think I'm ready to be an Aunt".

Maggie laughed "I love being an aunt, you can love the kid and shower it with affection on your own time, and return them when your done. Easy peezy".

Selina smiled thinking of Holly, her thoughts were interrupted by the honk of the cabs horn.

Selina was too tired to drive home so she stayed over at Maggie's, plus if she was being completely honest with herself she wanted to spend a little more time with her sister. Maggie assured her that the guest bedroom hadn't been christened and it was clean Holly had used it last. Selina smiled to herself as she snuggled into the feather down comforter that smelled faintly of Holly's favored almond conditioner. That night she dreamt of her youth. It was a Thursday afternoon her mother was running with her through a narrow alleyway, the hot barrel of the gun burned the skin of her shoulder by accident as her mother adjusted herself. Selina was only fourteen and she had already seen the ugliness of Gotham. Her mother switched from Russian to english as she was frantic to get the instructions out to her confused daughter as they both avoided the main streets. Selina could hear the angry screech of tires as their pursuers turned the corner. Her mother looked down at her oldest girl seeing her young self and smiled, rubbing the rough pad of her thumb across the girls tear stained cheeks. "My little babushka, I'm so sorry you will have to grow up so quick. I wish I had more time to enjoy a world with you. I will always love you and your sister, don't you ever forget. If you remember just one thing, remember that you are your mothers daughter. You are strong and beautiful, do not let anyone, any man tell you different". Her mother grabbed her by the shoulder and hid her behind a dumpster bending down on her knees she embraced the girl with a force of a tidal wave, holding on tightly to the girl. "You must be strong Selina, you will have to be there for your sister now." She choked back a sob, snot running down her nose and into her mouth but she didn't care about any of that. "Here, take this." She handed the girl a cassette tape. "Bring this to Sergei, he will know what to do." She smiled looking up at nothing, maybe lost in a memory before she turned back to the girl. "Tell Sergei, that I said deuces are wild". She made to rise then kneeled back down next to the shaking girl. "Selina, no matter what you hear do not turn around. I will see you again my love". For the last time Selina felt her mothers soft warm lips touch her own. "Go now"! Her mother yelled at her in Russian as she ran towards the opposite side of the alley where a grim fate awaited her. Selina didn't look back, but she heard the strong booming laughter of her mother fill the alleyway followed by six shots and screaming, she could never forget that scream.

**Mwhahahahaa (evil laugh)**

**So what do you peeps think? I am feeling a bit conflicted- like I want Selina with the Joker, but then Blake comes in on his white horse and they have this flirty little moment in the club and I'm like OMG I would def love for them to bump uglies! **

**Until next time :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Spilled Milk**

Selina woke up to the sound of her sister in the hallway bathroom retching in the toilet. She felt a moment of pity for the girl, but then remembered the look on her face as she was riding the stick of destiny and she too suddenly felt the need to vomit. When she sat up she felt a little dizzy _that was strange, _she thought to herself. She figured it was just a symptom from carrying the spawn of Satan. _Ugh_ she wanted to cry a little but she couldn't, she marched out of her bedroom and into the bathroom where her sister sat gripping the edge of the bathtub like a life line.

"Flawless, I woke up like this". Selina teased her sister as she placed a cool wet rag on her forehead. Maggie giggled holding the rag in place with both hands. Selina sat down next to girl on the bathroom floor. She didn't know why she said it, maybe she was tired of holding it in, maybe it seemed like the stars were aligned, but the moment the words came tumbling out of her mouth Selina immediately regretted it. "I'm pregnant".

Maggie lifted her head up from her knees, the rag still held in place lazily by her left hand. "Im sorry, what did you just say"?

"I am pregnant". Selina couldn't look at her sister as she sniffed back tears, she felt like an idiot. Selina wasn't the irresponsible one, how could she let this happen? Selina felt disgusted with herself.

Maggie scooted over to her sister, the rag forgotten on the bathroom floor, as she embraced the woman that had raised her in place of their mother. Somehow along the way Maggie had forgotten that Selina was just a woman, not just a big sister, or a substitute mother, but a woman just like herself that was capable of mistakes, fear, pain, sadness, and desires. Maggie cried with her sister, she didn't know what else to do. When they were all cried out, they made their way to the kitchen. Maggie didn't have much but she did have bottles of water which they both eagerly drank from. They sat, or laid rather in the living room. Maggie stayed on the floor with her eyes closed saying that that room was still spinning and she felt better on the hard flat surface. Selina laid across the plush chocolate brown microfiber sectional. Maggie broke the silence "What are you going to do"?

Selina sighed "I have no idea".

"Does the father know"?

"No, I haven't been able to reach him".

"What a bastard, who is he"?

Selina sniffled, she didn't want to say his name. "He's no one."

"Fine, you don't have to tell me today but you will tell me. You have to see a doctor though Lina, to make sure everything is ok".

"Yeah".

"Did you want to go today"?

Selina laughed "Its Saturday".

"Right, I forgot. Well, first thing Monday morning after Holly goes to school."

"Ok" Selina gave in. She felt a little better having the heavy secret lifted from her shoulder. She'd worry about telling Holly and the rest of the world later. Thinking about Holly she looked at her phone and decided to check in on the girl.

**_GM, wut r u doin?_**

**_Its afternoon, nm just chillin_**

**_Chillin like a villain with a gold tooth fillin?_**

**_LOL, yes! Wyd?_**

**_Watching Mags die slowly lol There is nothing to eat in here_**

**_HA! Thats so wrong. I know, there should still be some pop tarts in the cabinet by the microwave_**

**_kk, well enjoy your day. I'll see ya sometime tomo!_**

**_kk_**

Selina rolled off the couch and went into the kitchen searching for the elusive pop tarts. Spotting the blue box in the cabinet she quickly grabbed it only to be disappointed when she realized it was empty. "What the hell Mags, who leaves an empty box in the cabinet?!" The girl snickered trying and failing to throw the soggy rag into the kitchen. Selina picked up the rag and draped it over the faucet. "Come on, lets get something to eat". Selina sat on the couch watching her sister. "I think I'm dying, I can feel it in my bones. This is the end for me".

"Come on Mags you'll feel better if you eat something".

"Lina, every time I open my eyes the room spins. I am not moving from this spot. Just go hunt something down for us then come back and feed me like a baby bird".

"Fine, is that little bodega still around the corner"?

Maggie just grunted, it sort of sounded like a yes so she took it as a yes.

"Lina you cant go out in that"?

Selina spun in a circle modeling Holly's sponge bob pajama bottoms "Why? I see all the kids doing it nowadays".

"Ha! Okay Babushka, good way to stay hip"!

Selina skipped over to her sisters closet, the girl was a little smaller so hopefully she had something she could squeeze into. Selina walked into the closet, it wast the most stocked thing in the house "Good to know you'll have enough clothes should hell freeze over". She yelled out to her sister not able to hear the muffled insult. Selina settled on a pair of stretchy black leggings and a loose knitted grey sweater. She drew the line at wearing her sisters underwear opting instead to go clammando. There was something freeing about not wearing underwear that she thoroughly enjoyed. She spotted a pair of smokey grey uggs in the corner and thanked the stars that they shared their mothers feet. When she came back into the living room Maggie was still laying on the carpeted floor, eyes closed, probably sleeping. Selina took her License and bank card, sliding them into the slot on the back of her phone case, then stuffing them inside of her boot. Grabbing the tote from the shelf she turned towards the door giving Maggie another glance "I'm leaving Mags, be right back"! Selina shouted and was given another grunt in reply.

Mags apartment building was on the upper east side in a very nice neighborhood. The building was ancient and didn't have the convenience of a running elevator. She was on the third floor so it wasn't too bad unless you had to carry a lot of things, then it became more hassle then it was worth. Which was probably why Maggie didn't have any food in her house. The air was brisk and the little walk to the corner store was nice. A lot of people were out and about, walking there dogs, waiting for the bus, meeting friends. She smiled at the passing strangers as she made her way inside the store. Selina preferred to shop at the little mom and pop stores over the big commercial grocers. You would pay a bit more in a place like this but there was really no comparison, regarding the quality and freshness of the merchandise. Selina filled her basket with everything that looked good. It probably wasn't really a good idea to come into the store so hungry. Selina struggled with the tote and three plastic bags as she made her way up the stairs, she hoped her sister appreciated the gesture. Selina should have brought keys, she hoped her sister wasn't in the shower or dead to the world. As she went to knock on the door she noticed it was open a sliver, the brass knob looked loose. Selina felt a rush of dizziness as her stomach dropped, she sat the bags down quietly on the side of the door and fought the overwhelming urge to pass out. Stepping out of the uggs, she dug her bare feet into the welcome mat breathing in through her nose and exhaling through her mouth slowly trying to gain control of her body. She leaned back pressed against the wall as she stretched her hand out to push open the door. She held her breath as the door creaked a bit, the aged wood stubbornly refusing to budge. Selina couldn't see anything, the room was too quiet though. _Fuck it_ she thought as she boldly entered the door. What happened next was pure instinct and adrenaline as Selina barely dodged the ceramic bowl aimed at her head. "Oh my God Selina"! Selina didn't know if she should cover herself or scream at the girl. "Whats going on"? Selina went over to her sister as she cried uncontrollably. "It was Rocko, he came here with his girlfriend for some old trumpet he left under the bed, said it was a family heirloom or some shit". Selina consoled the girl "You know what will make you feel better?"

"A new man with a mandingo dick and more money than I cant count"? Maggie looked up hopeful

"Well, yes there is that, and of course Selina's gourmet cooking"!

Maggie sighed "I guess that'll have to do for now, although id much prefer the former".

Selina watched Maggie as she flipped through the channels nibbling on grapes and cheese squares, she had forgotten how annoying it was. "Cant you just pick something?"

"Fine". She huffed and stopped on the discovery channel, Special Delivery. A woman was in labor at a truck stop bathroom.

"Real mature Mag".

"Oh, I'm sorry is this not to your liking dear sister? Maybe I should continue searching"

"You win, continue".

Maggie started flipping through the channels again stopping on Gotham News Network where they paused on an image of the Joker.

"That dude is seriously sick, they keep replaying the cop tape over and over again. They even had an FBI profiler dissecting it play by play the other night. He thinks Joker is a repressed homosexual, that cant get it up for women so he takes out his urges using knives!"

Selina snorted "I doubt that".

"See Lina, even Joker would be happy with some mandingo dick. I dub dick the new cure all".

Selina shook her head trying to clear the image of her Jack with another man. When did she start thinking of him as her Jack? The oven timer went off and Selina quickly ran to the kitchen, removing the meatloaf from the oven. Maggie following her into the kitchen "Wow, that smells just like moms". Selina smiled at her removing the tall loaf of french bread from the warmer and cutting several thick slices. "It should, its her recipe". Maggie started to set the table then turned back to her "Are you allowed to drink wine"? Selina shrugged "I don't really know, I don't think so but I'd rather be safe than sorry". Maggie nodded forgoing the wine and grabbing a 2 liter of Coke from the bottom cabinet near the refrigerator.

During dinner they reminisced about the good old days, well not necessarily good but definitely long past. They both remembered Holly as a little girl. Selina was only about twenty one at the time and her sister barely a teenager. They were living in the Narrows, in some bedbug infested motel room for a hundred and twenty-five dollars a week. Even by todays standards that place was a rip off. Selina remembered for the longest time Maggie would sleep with the lights off wanting to be able to see the bugs that bit her in the night. Holly's mother, Nancy had lived in a room across from theirs and had often left the girl with them or some of the other tenants while she went out in search of the next trick. Selina pitied the girl, the mother was gone most of the damn time and even when she was physically present, she wasn't actually present, usually too doped up to be of any use to the young girl. The little red headed runt would usually come over to eat at their place. Sometimes Selina would come home from work to find Maggie and the girl playing tag in the parking lot.

Around the first of the month Nancy would come to Selina to sell her food stamps, and Selina always made sure to have the cash ready for her. Even if she didn't need the food she would buy as much as she could from the woman, never wanting to go hungry again. Hungry people were desperate people. And desperate people would do ugly and disgusting things just to stop that ache in their belly. No, Selina vowed a long time ago that her family would never go hungry. Every month it was the same, like clockwork Nancy would come first thing in the morning knocking on Selina's door, dragging an obedient Holly behind her. Nancy was not an attractive woman, although maybe at one time she might have been. But by the time Selina had met her, Gotham had already eaten away all of the good parts. The little woman had no teeth, and no curves to speak of. Her blond hair hung limply past her shoulders and she was so thin that Selina feared one hard fall or trip up a street curb would be the end of her. The woman's eyes were kind though, although they never really stared at one place for too long, it seemed her mind was always steps ahead of her.

Selina had known something was wrong when Nancy still hadn't shown by noon that summer day. For two years without fail Nancy would show up, grinning her toothless smile, not a hint of shame or embarrassment for what she was about to do with the money. That day Selina couldn't persuade Maggie to stay put, the girl just had to see. The motel lot was like a ghost town, everyone was out spending their welfare checks. She could hear crying as she approached room number eleven. Selina turned the handle but the door was locked. "Hey Holly, its me open up sweetie". The lock gave way and Selina opened the door. It was like looking at a skeleton. Nancy lay in bed face up, mouth slightly open, her eyes finally still as they looked up towards what Selina hoped was heaven. Maggie went to approach the bed but Selina quickly grabbed her arm, noticing the syringe on the floor. "Holly does your mom have a place she puts all of the important papers"? The girl wiped her nose with her sleeve and nodded her head running to the suitcase in the corner she unzipped it and handed Selina a ziplock bag filled with papers. Selina located the girls birth certificate and social security card easily and placed them back in the bag putting it in her purse. Selina looked over at Maggie the girl just stared wide eyed at Nancy. "Maggie could you close the door". Selina waited for the telltale click before she kneeled down looking at the girl. "Holly, do you have any other family?" the girl shook her head. "My mom was an orphan". She whispered and her shoulders started to shake as she started crying quietly again. Selina hugged the girl and brushed her hair away from her face to really look at the girl. What she was about to ask would change all of there lives, it was important that she be sure. "Holly, would you like to come live with me and Maggie"?

They both ate more than they should have. Maggie was patting her belly as she lounged back in her seat putting her feet on the chair opposite her. "You really outdid yourself Lina".

"Yeah, it was pretty good wasn't it"

Maggie smiled wistfully as she nodded her head. "You staying the night again"?

"Yup, you cant get rid of me".

Maggie grinned "What about the cat"?

Selina shrugged "We got him an automatic feeder and I left animal planet on for him, he should be ok".

Maggie laughed shaking her head. "You want to watch a movie"?

"Sure, but nothing sad though"

"Oh don't you worry, I am never watching Titantic with you again".

Selina sat straight up defending her previous point "That ending was complete bullshit! Rose had enough room on that damn door for Jack. I mean come on if she really loved him she should have scooted over a bit".

Maggie laughed shaking her head knowing better then to try and reason with her.

Selina sniffed "Never let go my ass, she practically gnawed his damn hand off"!

Selina fell asleep after the first ten minutes of the movie, she woke up a little after midnight on the couch. She sat up finding maggie curled up on the other side of the sectional, the glow of the TV creating shadows in the unfamiliar space. Selina quietly shuffled over to the bathroom to quickly relieve herself. She wondered if the baby had shrunk her bladder as she noticed that lately she was spending more and more time in bathrooms. Unable to resist she lifted her shirt up looking at her stomach sideways in the long mirror, not seeing any sort of change. Ringing of her phone brought her rushing to the living room. She answered not even bothering to glance at the number.

"Hello"? She whispered checking to make sure Maggie was still sleeping, she walked over to the guest bedroom shutting the door.

"Meet me out front".

"Jack"? She smiled and the line went dead. Selina quickly threw on her sisters boots from earlier and ran down the steps two at a time. When she opened up the buildings main door she saw him standing there looking over at her. He smiled at her opening his hands for her to run into then she saw the box in his left hand which he pushed down on causing an explosion behind her the strength of which forced her to her stomach. Jack laughed as she scrambled to sit up, her sisters building, her sister were gone. She looked down then at the blood running down her legs and lunged for him. He was still laughing as she punched him over and over again.

Selina woke up crying, she was still on the couch. _It was just a dream _she felt relief that quickly turned into panic, she sat up hopping off the couch and stumbled over to her sister shaking the girl awake. "What, whats wrong"!? Selina turned on all the lights in the house, not wanting to see anymore dancing shadows as her sister sat up squinting her eyes. "Selina whats going on"?

"Maggie I have to tell you something, please, please don't freak out. I think I'm freaking out". Selina paced the carpet unable to stand still. Her sister just sat there patiently watching as she went back and forth searching for the right words. "Maggie, I'm pregnant with the Jokers baby"!

Her sister stood up, the comforter fell off the couch "What the fuck, oh no, oh no no no no no"! "Selina, did he rape you"! Selina looked at her sister directly in the eyes and shook her head. Her sister let out a breath she had been holding "Shit Lina, This is fucking insane"! Selina stood still watching as her sister now paced back and forth

"I mean, I know I usually go for the scumbags but you Lina, oh my fucking God you topped the fucking cake with this one!" Without warning Maggie started laughing slapping her knees and holding her stomach "Well, at least we know he's not waiting for Mandingo". Selina started laughing too and soon the sisters were back on there respective sides of the couch cracking jokes about the Joker. Selina told Maggie everything that had happened from beginning to end and Maggie apologized feeling it was somehow her fault that Selina had found herself in this situation, Selina assured the girl it was in no way her fault. Both woman fell asleep as the sun came up.

Jack was becoming bored. All the little dominos had been set in a row and now he was just watching as they fell, which in itself was boring as the only fun was in setting them up. He hadn't slept in four days he was busy making sure everything was set just so, he didn't want to risk one of his bozos fucking up the time he had put in so he elected to do some of the grunt work himself. Maybe it was time to unwind and have a little bit of fun he was feeling a bit restless. He decided to pay his new buddy a visit.

It was a little after five in the morning but in this building you wouldn't be able to tell. Men and women danced, kissed, sucked, and fucked there was nothing sacred here. The dance music pulsed from the speakers making everyone feel alive, well the cocaine, and the ecstasy didn't hurt either. Water was being handed out like candy. Some of the partiers were brightly dressed, a splash of rainbows in a dark void. Glow sticks spinning and strobe lights flashing, just staring at one space too long could cause vertigo. Joker couldn't resist the call, the taunt, it was like a beacon, calling him in to harbor. His green hair covered under a red wig. He wore a silver glittery fairy costume with wings and a tutu, he completed his look with his steel toe black combat boots. He waved his glowing star wand around as he made his way through the club occasionally dancing to the music which was basically a roundhouse kick to whoever was unlucky enough to be in his way. His goons were spread out evenly, wearing different Disney princess masks, he looked over to the right spotting snow white and nodded. In the roped off section behind a two way mirror an FBI agent was getting his knob slobbed by a rookie weather man. Joker couldn't be more pleased with himself as his new good buddy bent over and took it like a real man for the forecaster. Snow white was busy snapping pictures with the polaroid while Cinderella had the camcorder at the ready. Joker entered the room talking into the wand like a microphone "So Jim, tell the viewers what the forecast is for today? A hard six inches with a chance of rain". Joker cackled

"What in the hell"? Agent Hickman shouted red faced, quickly trying to find his pants but was prevented in doing so by the gun pointed at his head.

"Sit down Agent" Joker sneered at the man as he covered himself with his hand and sat on the leather couch in the corner.

"No agent, how about you sit over there" Joker pointed to the weatherman that was being forced to sit in a wooden chair in the middle of the room by one of his men.

"Awe come on agent, you were enjoying the magic stick a moment ago. A man your age, awe don't tell me you have performance anxiety"

Agent Hickman had no choice but to sit on Jims lap. Jim whimpered a bit.

"So tell me Agent Hickman, you're um quite the expert in your field. Please enlighten me about myself" Joker paused a moment "You know what Hickman on second thought we the viewers had to listen to your ah oh so special report all day. How about I tell you how I got these scars".

Agent Hickman opened his mouth to speak and princess Jasmine shoved a ball gag in his mouth. Jim started to cry.

"Sshhh shhh its ok" Joker petted Jim on the head as he would a toddler

"Im gonna tell you a story" Joker waved his wand dramatically and tapped the men on the head.

"So my father, he was a God fearing, Gay hating man. A uh real Homophobe. One night he goes off crazier than usual as he comes home seeing his son dancing away to Mick Jagger and David Bowie. He doesn't like that. Not. One. Bit. So, he grabs me by my long hair and takes my mothers fabric shears. He sticks the scissors in my mouth "Lets cut the queer out of you boy"!

Joker stopped suddenly smiling at the camera he turned back around to face the two men clucking his tongue and shaking his head in disappointment "You know agent, I have to say I'm a little disappointed with your ah profile, it left me no room to grow, and you know how important it is for a man to ah grow". Joker snickered at his own innuendo

"Do you want to know why I use a knife Agent Hickman? Contrary to your belief it's not out of some misplaced sexual desire, oh no no no. This isn't like reading Lord of the Flies I'm a little more ah easy to understand, I'm out of the proverbial closet for all to see, You'll find no hidden meanings with me. You see, guns are too quick. You can't savor all of the little…emotions. In their last moments, people show you who they really are. Do you know who you are agent"?

Agent Hickman squirmed in his seat as Joker came close to him sniffing the air.

"Fear is a nice smell on you agent. Tell me does your wife know about Jimbo"?

Agent Hickman tried speaking but the ball gag made it impossible.

"Agent, I cant understand you when you have balls in your mouth". Joker repeated the question and Agent Hickman shook his head.

"I thought as much, you can never be too sure you know. All these new modern generation beards. Well, I tell you what agent, today is your lucky day. I think you and me are destined to become great friends. And wifey poo will never have to know about your uh extra curricular activities but I'll need something in return" Joker had his men turn off the recorder and stop taking pictures. He took agent Hickman into another room and gave him instructions for a new assignment. Joker really didn't need the man at this time but it would be wise to test the agents competency before Joker put him on a real task, and of course it was always good to have an ace in the hole. Before he left he turned to the still shaken man "You know agent I really like you but my heart and body belongs to another and I don't like to share, I'm sure my little kitten feels the same way, I should probably make that crystal clear to her though". Joker winked at the man and without waiting for a response exited the club using the back door. The morning sun was a bitch on his sleepless senses. Joker instructed his goons back to the hideout.

Monday morning flew by, Maggie came to the condo after Holly went to school. Selina was glad for the support, she didn't want to admit but she was a little scared. They found a maternity clinic 30 minutes away over the bridge that could squeeze her in at noon. After Selina filled out all the paperwork, volunteered some blood, and tinkled in a cup she and her sister followed the nurse to a back room where she was given a gown. Selina wasn't embarrassed her sister had seen everything, so she quickly changed and laid on the table while Maggie sat in the seat near the door. The doctor came in and introduced herself as Doctor Earl, Selina liked her already. She was short, and chubby, a grey bob framed her heart shaped face. She reminded Selina of a grandmother she never got to have, and what Selina liked most of all was the woman's genuine smile, it reached her eyes. She could tell that the woman loved her job. The doctor listened patiently to the symptoms Selina described and assured her that it was all perfectly normal. Selina laid back as the doctor inspected her inside and out. The doctor squeezed a warm gel onto her belly and rolled a wand back and forth. The heavy thumping of the babies heart beat brought tears to Selina's eye, this wasn't some fluke, there was an actual living person inside of her. She was really going to be a mother. Selina looked at the screen showing what looked to be a little lama bean inside of a black circle which the doctor had explained was the sac, she also answered her question about twins and assured her there was only one baby inside of her. Doctor Earl gave her a print out of the ultrasound and a packet of information about the first trimester. It was all so overwhelming but the doctor assured her if she had any questions or concerns to call the office. Selina made a follow up appointment for next month and dropped picked up her prescription of prenatal vitamins. Maggie convinced her to tell Holly that night as she didn't like the idea of keeping secrets from the girl. When Holly came home from school Maggie and Selina eagerly greeted her at the door. Holly was already suspicious "ok, you two what is going on"?

Maggie and Holly both stared at Selina for the answer. "I'm pregnant". Selina stated, trying her best to smile although it may have looked more like a grimace.

"HA! I knew it, all those late night trips to the bathroom and the hickies all over your neck"!

Selina blushed and Maggie gave her a fake disgusted look

"It's the Jokers isn't it"? Holly asked

"What the Flying Flub, she knew you were knockin boots the Joker"?

"Maggie"! Selina yelled, trying her best to not laugh.

"Does that mean he's going to be like my stepdad or something"?

Maggie giggled "Do we even know if that man can legally be around children? I mean for all we know its against the law and he has to stay at least 20 feet away from all schools and playgrounds".

"He's a murderer, not a pedophile"! Selina yelled

"Wow thats not creepy at all, good luck trying to justify that one". Maggie huffed

"I'm pretty sure he's on Americas most wanted list". Holly chipped in

"You're not helping". Selina rubbed her temples

"Do you think he knows how to make balloon animals"? Holly asked

Maggie snorted "Yeah he's a regular old Ronald McDonald".

"You should do a circus themed baby room" Holly suggested

"Yes, I'm sure IT would just love that. I can picture him putting together the bassinet mobile with assorted hanging knives". Maggie couldn't resist and Selina gave her the stink eye

"Does he know about the baby"? Holly asked

Selina shook her head

"He's just a rolling stone, wham, bam thank you ma'am" Maggie snorted

"Well he did send over the fruit basket" Holly noted

"Oh my god, you got fruit! This is priceless." Maggie shook her head

Selina went to bed that night with more than indigestion from Dominos Pizza. Her heart felt heavy, even though she felt relief by telling her family her big secret, now she had a whole new set of worries. What if she never got to see Jack again? If she did see him again, how would she break the news? Would he be angry? Would he try to hurt the baby? What if he wanted to be with her, was that even a possibility? What if he wanted to take the baby? What if his enemies found out and tried to use her and the baby as leverage, then again would he even care?

The week passed by in a blur and before she knew it, Friday arrived and it was Holly's big night. Maggie arranged for her beautician friend to come by and do Sam and Holly's hair and makeup. Selina and Maggie took the opportunity to become acquainted with the girls mother, Pam. She was a trauma nurse working a rotating shift, recently divorced. She seemed nice enough, although a bit nosy. Several times Selina had to shift the conversation away from herself, the woman was not accepting the vague answer of Art Dealer for Selina's occupation, and Maggie was clearly losing her patience. Once the girls were dressed to the nines, everyone gathered around and took lots of photos. Maggie happily drove the girls to the school in her fancy red convertible. Pam hung around a bit and Selina showed off some of her semi-legally obtained antiquities. After she straightened up the place she laid in bed pulling out the sonograms and studied the little bean in the black and white photos squinting and turning it sideways to try and determine what exactly she was looking at. By ten thirty Selina was completely bored out of her mind. Maggie was killing time doing god knows what waiting for the dance to end, Selina hoped she stayed out of trouble for all of their sakes.

Black Friday was something the girls had secretly looked forward to every year, it was a sort of family tradition. For fourteen days they would strategically plan the shopping sprees like an art heist. It was a little depressing that bargain shopping was the closest Selina could come to her trade. By four in the morning they were dressed and out the door, their itinerary already downloaded to each of their phones. This year however the focus was on baby items. Selina didn't know the sex of her baby yet so they decided they would get mostly gender neutral items. Maggie and Holly were having a blast filling the cart with all the baby necessities and Selina was finding it hard not to share in their enthusiasm. It was nice to be able to shop without worry as Selina remembered a time when they could barely rub two nickels together forced to use a dead woman's food stamp card until the recertification deadline had made that an impossibility. Selina was quickly brought back to the present by screaming coming from somewhere in the front of the store. Thinking maybe it was someone fighting for a television like last year Selina grabbed Holly and motioned for Maggie to come away from the isle. Maggie was comparing car seats when a voice on the loudspeaker announced,

"Attention all you holiday shoppers, if you want to live, you have exactly five minutes to exit the store. Oh and uh happy holiday's". Holly started to panic, Maggie on the other hand stuffed the cart until she could barely see over the top. Looking at the end of the isle towards the front of the store, Selina could see a mob of people scrambling to exit through the four doors. Some had carts stacked with belongings, some were crying empty handed. "Maggie forget that stuff, lets go out the back, there has to be a fire exit". Holly feeling a little brave after seeing maggie pushing their cart full of goodies like they were on a casual stroll decided she was not going to leave empty handed. She picked up a diaper bag that was an explosion of colors, cute anime characters and animals covered the entire face of the bag. Selina just cocked her eyebrow and grabbed the girls hand as they speed walked towards the back "It matches by book bag"? Holly defended. They reached the exit near the hardware section when the unmistakable click of a gun stopped them in there tracks

"Well well well, look what we have here boys" someone whistled it was hard to know who as four guys surrounded them all wearing clown masks.

"Damn thats a real shame Ma, someone already popped that sweet cherry". The masked men laughed. Selina just calculated her options and waited for an opportunity to strike.

The tallest one walked towards them, circling them like a hungry lion.

"You know, I am a bit of a mother fucker"! The tall guy laughed at his own joke and stopped as he neared Holly. Holly looked to Selina, and Selina saw red as the girl was helpless and pleading for help with her teary frightened eyes.

"Does the carpet match the drapes sugar"? He reached his hand out to touch Holly and the girl flinched, whimpering and shaking.

"If you want to keep that hand, you'll keep it to yourself". Selina's throat hurt as she said the words, it felt like she was keeping a volcano from erupting. She wanted to scream, cry, kick and punch everything in her way. All these months of fear and uncertainty, all these months of doing nothing but being a good little girl, it was really starting to take a toll on her, the rage inside had no outlet. And how dare these dirtbags think they can hurt her family.

"Awe is little lady jealous? Don't worry sweetheart, theres enough of us to go around".

Selina sneered "I sure hope so stud". Just as she went to lean in with the guise of flirting so she could knock him in his solar plexus and take his gun someone put a bullet in his head. The dead weight of the man fell to the floor in front of Selina and Holly. Selina looked over at Holly and Maggie to make sure they were unharmed. Maggie was still, her eyes searching for her sisters and then on Holly. Holly was shaking uncontrollably, Selina feared that the girl would pass out.

"My apologies ladies, my men don't really have much in the way of manners, or uh self preservation." Joker turned the gun on the other three they all cowered and pleaded with the man. "You all have a job to do, do it. NOW"! He growled putting the gun down at his side. There was no mistaking the look of surprise on his face as he recognized Selina, he quickly schooled his features and regarded the two other woman with Selina. He didn't miss a thing, noting the cart filled with baby things and the diaper bag over the young girls shoulder. "Hmm you don't really strike me as a teen mom". The other dark haired one spoke too soon, he assumed she was Selina's sister as there was no mistaking the relation. "Its for me, I'm pregnant" Maggie blurted. Selina cringed a little inside, fighting the urge to face palm, the girl didn't even sound convinced of her own lie. Joker laughed ignoring the woman's statement and turned to Selina "It seems we have a lot of catching up to do kitten". He stalked towards Selina grabbing her roughly by the arm looking over her shoulder to the two men behind her "watch them, no body in or out". They nodded and stood guard near the women while Joker forced Selina towards the other end of the store near the pharmacy.

"Jack let go of me, I can walk on my own". She tried to loosen his iron grip but he held on strong gripping her arm tighter "Don't call me that"! He shoved her hard and swept his foot underneath her causing Selina to fall onto the linoleum, barely catching herself with her hands just in time. "See, you do need daddies help to walk. Come on now don't be like that, let daddy help you". Selina hissed as he went to grab her arm and lift her from the ground, she kicked him hard in the shins surprised when he didn't budge from his spot. "That wasn't very smart kitten". Selina scrambled to get off the ground crouching and ready to spring into action. The joker sucked in his cheeks "So my little pet wants to play huh? Well why didn't you just say so"? He lunged quickly catching Selina by surprise, as he grabbed her and threw her up against a display of cookies. She threw a punch but he dodged it easily and tapped her gently on the cheek with his open palm. She was a little taken aback because he didn't put any real strength into the slap when he could have. She swung again but he just caught it and moved into her space pinning her against the shelves. He reached behind her and grabbed something tightly gripping her by the arm again he forced her into the back where there was a handicap accessible bathroom. She blinked away the tears noticing the pink box he had ripped open. He used his teeth to rip open the plastic bag that contained the pregnancy testing stick. She laughed bitterly "I am not peeing on that in front of you". In the blink of an eye, he was at her side. "Selina don't make me force you, you wouldn't like tha-t". Selina scoffed "Are you fucking kidding me, I don't need to take the test I can tell you i'm". He clamped her mouth shut "At tah tah tah such language, Just pee on the stick princess. We're not leaving here until you do. And uh we wouldn't want to uh leave Holly and your sister out there alone for too long now would we"? "Fine" she replying snatching the stick from his hand and pulling down her pants and underwear she squatted over the toilet, careful not to touch the seat. Selina thought she wouldn't be able to go with him watching but the baby was really pushing on her bladder. Once she finished she handed him the stick which he laid on the counter next to the faucet. She washed her hands refusing to look at him or the stick. A part of her wished that the stick would be a dud and show that she wasn't pregnant, but Selina wouldn't be that lucky. Plus two tests came in a pack and she was sure that Joker would make her do it again. He wasn't an idiot. After a few tense minutes of silence she watched as Joker read the directions then lifted the stick to see the results. She held her breath waiting for a reaction, his face gave nothing away and it was hard to tell what was going on behind those unblinking eyes. He looked at her, and for a moment Selina saw an image of Jack holding their baby. Joker pocketed the stick and approached her slowly. She couldn't hold back the tears that fell or the wounded animal cry that came from her throat as she tried to loosen his hold. "Why didn't you call me? You changed your number. What was I supposed to do? I didn't know what to do. I don't know what I'm doing. Im, I'm scared Jack." Joker tried to make sense of the conversation that came spilling out of her mouth and he hugged her then, pinning her arms behind her back with one arm, he used his free hand to wipe her tears away. Gently planting kisses along her eyes and cheek until he came to her mouth which she readily opened for him. They stood there for a moment, her pinned in place, and him pushed up tight against her hungrily devouring each other.


End file.
